The Island
by Lion warrior
Summary: The disappearance of a master and the discovery of an old mystery has lead Po, Tigress, and Monkey to a small island near Japan, Tanega Island. But as the three go to the island to investigate, they soon realize that not everything is as it seems. As Po soon figures out.
1. Chapter 1

Tanega Island

 **Don't own KFP**

* * *

The sun was rising over the Jade Palace mountain. The sunlight flooded into Po's room. The groggy panda slowly woke up and yawned. He stretched himself around and got out of bed. Training would start soon. He quickly got his stuff ready, but he bumped into a small closed chest underneath his dresser. He took it out and forced open the old lock. "I wonder what this is," Po said out loud. Once he opened it, he saw piles of old scrolls and writings. "Oh, I remember this," Po realized, holding up one of the scrolls, "These are the maps and charts I drew." People didn't know that Po was kind of an explorer. He would often buy maps and books about other lands to see what he could find. He and his friends would wonder and imagine what these lands would hold. Then Po heard Master Shifu's call. Po put back the scrolls and went out the door, where Master Shifu was waiting. "Yes, Master Shifu."

"Ah, you're awake. Now is time for your training," Shifu replied. Po groaned. Training was hard. It was always hard since Po got here, but Po learned ways to battle through it. Luckily, for him, Master Shifu's training today was simply meditating. After meditation, Po went back to his room and looked at the maps.

"Wow, I remember the fun we used to have with these," Po reminisced. Then something caught his attention. It was an island off the coast of Japan. There was nothing weird about it except that it was circled. There were also multiple arrows and other written indications to the island. Po looked at the other maps he had. There were also other circles around that island. However, Po couldn't remember what that island was for. Then he remembered something about it. The island was called Tanega Island. There were many stories about the island being a strange place. Po thought about this island. He then went to the kitchen, leaving the scrolls in his room, and found Monkey and Mantis sitting there eating.

"Hey, Po. What's up," Monkey greeted.

"Hey, Monkey. Say, wasn't there a story about a shipwreck about a few months ago," Po asked.

"Yeah, it was Master Shum's boat. The master who was said to be the most in tuned with the universe," Monkey said. "It was also said that his daughter was on board. They assumed that everyone had died." Po thought for a moment as Tigress and Master Shifu came into the kitchen. "What is it, Po?"

"Nothing," Po replied, "Mantis, I need your help writing a letter. I need to invite some friends to the village."

"What are you thinking of doing, panda," Master Shifu asked.

"Nothing, there's just something that I found left behind in my past," Po replied.

"What are you doing, Po," Tigress asked.

"Nothing illegal," Po said, easing their fears. "I just need Mantis to make a letter for me." With that, he went off with the bug, leaving the others wondering.

* * *

"From your lovable panda, Po." Po finished dictating.

"Done," Mantis said presenting the scrolls to him. "Four scrolls all ready to go."

"Thanks, Mantis. I owe you one," Po said.

"Yes, you do. Do you know how hard it is to write at my height!"

"I don't know. Extremely hard?"

"Actually, it's pretty easy. Now why are you sending messages to a Niko, Su, and Wulf?"

"These are some of my best friends," Po quickly explained. "Now, I have to get to the messengers." Po rushed out the door with the four scrolls and ran down the mountain to the messenger taker.

"Who goes there!" Exclaimed an old goat.

"It's just me, Po, Dragon Warrior. I need you to deliver this to Hong Kong to a female crane named Su, this to Japan to a male mountain cat named Wulf, and this to Japan to a male crocodile named Niko." The old goat took the scrolls and saluted him.

"The Messenger Service will make it so!" And he was gone. Po turned around to see Tigress behind him.

"AHHH! Stop doing that!" Po exclaimed, panting to calm himself down.

"What are you doing Po," Tigress asked.

"I'm just inviting some old friends. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you Po, it will probably go wrong before it ever gets off the ground," Tigress said.

"Well, I can safely assure you that this will not go wrong in any way possible," Po replied as they went up the mountain. Po went back to his room where the scrolls were all scattered on the floor.

"What is all this," Tigress asked.

"Before I was the Dragon Warrior, my friends and I use to love looking at maps and exploring different places. We even found this one place where a ship was on land."

"Where is it," Tigress wondered.

"I don't know. It's in one of these maps," Po said, stepping over the land of scrolls. "Anyways, this is the real reason why I'm asking my friends to come. Tanega island. I think it's the place where we can find Master Shum. But if so, it will be tricky."

"How come?"

"This island has been surrounded in mystery. There have been reports of strange things going on."

"So, not only do you think Master Shum is alive, you think he's on this Tanega island?"

"That's the theory. But I have to figure out something," Po pondered, "These maps aren't really accurate, so I'm asking my friends to get some different maps."

"I think Master Shifu has an Imperial map. Or he can get one," Tigress suggested.

"That would be great. Can you ask if he has it or if he can order it for me? It will seem more...official if it's from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Tigress, Master Shifu trusts you better than he would with me. So he won't give it a second thought if you asked," Po explained. Tigress looked away for a moment. He was right, but she didn't really believe it. It didn't seem like Master Shifu trusted her a lot. "Plus, don't you think he'll seem suspicious if I ask?"

"That's true," Tigress said, leaving him and going to get the map. Po continued to look at the maps. He was still looking at them when Tigress came in with a rolled up paper. "Here you go." Po gently took the paper and looked at it. It was a map of the country of China, Japan, and the southern part of Mongolia. Po nodded.

"This will help me. Now, I just need my friends to come," Po said.

"What do you intend on finding from these scrolls," Tigress asked.

"I think I can figure out where Master Shum is and why he's there. Maybe we can figure out why his ship was wrecked or if he's still alive."

"Don't you think someone would have heard about it," Master Tigress suggested.

"Yes, but still. I'm just wondering. Maybe we can finally figure out the strange things that go on at that place," Po replied. Tigress took noticed of one of the scrolls.

"How long have you been interested in maps," Tigress questioned.

"A long time. I forgot that I had the chest here, and the passion of finding and exploring things just came back to me."

"What happens when your friends come and you get the information you need?" Po thought about this for a moment.

"Then I go to Tanega Island and see for myself."

"This isn't some adventure-seeking trip Po," Tigress warned.

"I know. But the mystery of Tanega must be uncovered," Po replied, looking back at the maps.

"Do you want some help with those charts? I was very good at Geography," Tigress offered. Po's face lit up with hidden excitement. Tigress was finally interested in something he liked. Tigress couldn't help but smile a little at the childlike wonder in his eye.

"Ssure," He stuttered. So they went over the maps trying to figure out the strange nature of Tanega Island.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Start of the Mission

Start of the Mission

* * *

Po and Tigress had been searching the maps for two weeks now. Po took the liberty of trying to find out from villages and valleys near the coast of China to try and figure out some things. These villages were very acquainted with the islands and mainland that made up Japan. Po even wrote to his samurai friend, Yijiro to figure out the mystery behind Tanega Island. Po came back to the Jade Palace with a full report for Tigress, who had stayed behind to do some cartographic research. She had purchased and found differing maps about Japan. She knew there would be some inconsistencies but she was trying to do with what she had. The others were very surprised not only that Po was so interested in this, but Tigress was also showing some favor in the project. The others would help them in any way they could.

When Po got back, he told Tigress and the others what he had learned. "Apparently," He started, "It is said that the island is inhabited by spirits that aren't normal spirits."

"How are they not normal spirits," Tigress asked.

"They are said to be higher than normal spirits. The island is thought to be a place where these spirits could rest in peace."

"So it's not a spirit realm," Monkey asked.

"No, some kind of higher realm. The guy I finally got this from was weird. He said it was a place where the 'higher spirits' would test the minds of people. Those who were good at heart would find peace, but those who had some evil in their heart would be tortured until they gave up that evil. But yet another said it was the place where the Chi of the world is formed into a being." The whole room looked at Po with strange faces. "I could not make this up even if I tried." ( **A/N: But I did. HA!** ) "The point is that there is some mystical thing happening on that island. But I'm not here for ghost tales. I want to know what happened to Master Shum."

"And did you find that out," Tigress asked. Po nodded. He took out a rolled up paper from his backpack.

"It's a planned route of what the boat he was on took. There are the main route and several alternative routes on it," Po said, giving the paper to Tigress.

"What do you plan to do, Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu asked.

"I plan on finding out what happened to Master Shum," Po stated plainly.

"Why? What makes you care about it so much," Monkey asked.

"I don't know. But I know I won't stop until I find the truth," Po replied. The others looked at each other puzzled.

"Well, if this is your passion, Po," Master Shifu said, "Then we all will try our best to help you." Just then, Zeng came in.

"Dragon Warrior, there are some people wanting to meet you," Zeng replied. Po shrugged and followed the duck servant to the courtyard door. Po opened the door to see his friends.

"Guys!"

"Po!" They all hugged each other.

"Wulf! Is that you? You've grown," Po exclaimed. Wulf had a satchel on his plain white, black rimmed vest. The mountain cat had reached Po's height over the years and was very skinny and lanky. His winning smile and interesting character made him one of the best friends a person could have.

"Yeah, that's what happens when people grow up. I see you've done the same," Wulf replied.

"Oh come on, Wulf," Su said, "Po couldn't grow up if he tried," Po smirked at the female crane. She had grown from just a small bird to a big one. Her decorative bands and rings on her long legs made a lot of noise as she moved around. She was very outrageous in her dress. A slightly shorter than the normal red vest and a loosely worn jacket-like cloth was wrapped around her. She had five white feathers sticking out on her head. She was always looking at the bigger picture, and always pushed to see it. She was very free-spirited, which made her a very great friend.

"It's good to finally see you again, Po," Niko finally said.

"There's my favorite croc," Po smiled.

"You have other crocodiles for friends?"

"Not really," Po laughed. Niko wasn't a traditionally green croc. He had a faded tint to his complexion. His black pants and bare chest and tall appearance made him seem big and bad. However, Niko is very level-headed and often times shy. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he takes the floor. Just then Master Shifu, Tigress, and Crane came to the door. "Everyone, these are my friends Su, Wulf, and Niko," Po introduced. The three bowed before the masters.

"It is an honor to meet you," Wulf bowed before Tigress. Tigress returned the bow.

"We've heard many things about you," Su smiled brightly at Crane, getting close to his face. Crane awkwardly smiled back and slowly stepped back from her.

"But I think we're all wondering why Po called us and told us to get our maps," Niko finished. Master Shifu nodded, looking at Po.

"Come on in," Po invited.

* * *

"So this is why? You want to figure out our old mystery," Wulf asked.

"What old mystery," Tigress asked.

"The mystery of Tanega Island. We learned about it while we were in the Valley of Peace, but we went our different ways before we could find out. So this place is...what again," Su questioned.

"A place where... you know what, let's just say things happen there. That's not the point. The point is we have a missing master who maybe on Tanega Island," Po explained. They looked at all the maps that Po had in his room as well as their own. "This is the route the ship Master Shum was taking. It lands straight into Tanega Island."

"That's stupid," Niko spoke up. "I've swum there once. Going straight from China to Tanega Island is very dangerous and everyone knows that. The southwestern coast is riddled with hidden underwater rocks."

"So there's no way to get to it other than by sky?" Po wondered.

"I didn't say that. Most people go directly to the mainland _then_ go to the island. The northern part of the island is clear of rocks though the coast comes up very suddenly," Niko replied.

"So why hasn't anyone settled on the island," Tigress asked.

"With all the weird stuff that goes on that island, no one wants to go there," Wulf replied.

"Have you guys," asked Po. They all seemed a bit unsure. "Is it yes or no?"

"Well, I've soared above the island, but half of it is covered by a thick fog," Su explained.

"I've been on ships passing by the coast. I've also never set foot on the island. I've been to many of the neighboring islands," Wulf said.

"I've only swum around the coast," Niko simply stated. Po sighed.

"But it is likely that Master Shum and the others of that ship are on the island, correct?"

"Completely plausible," Niko stated. Po thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking of doing, Po," Su asked, not liking the look on his face. Tigress didn't like it either.

"I'm thinking of going to Tanega Island and looking for what happened to Master Shum," Po explained.

"It's risky and there's no guarantee that you'll come back," Wulf protested. Po smirked at him.

"Isn't that what I do for a living," He jokingly asked. He looked at Tigress.

"It will be very dangerous," She said. Po nodded, knowing the danger involved.

"I have to know if Master Shum's alive," Po said, determined. Tigress knew she couldn't argue when he was like that. She stood firmly.

"I'll go with you," Tigress answered. Po didn't want her to get hurt or anything, but he knew that he couldn't change her mind once it was set. Po reluctantly nodded.

"Then you'll also allow, Master Monkey to come alone with you," Master Shifu popped in. "The more, the safer."

"I'm not sure that's how the phrase goes," Po countered. Shifu's stern face made him shut up.

"What about you guys," Tigress asked.

"We're actually thinking of staying around for a while. We've contacted some family to stay by. We'll be awaiting your return," Su playfully saluted. Po smiled.

"Good, I'll get ready," Po replied. During the preparations, Tigress walked by Po's room again, noticing him looking at the ground with his hands together and his face saddened.

"What's the matter," Tigress asked, popping her head inside. Po looked at her.

"I... I'm afraid of what I'll face on this trip. This started out as a simple curiosity. Now, it's something bigger. I have a strange feeling like taking you will be a great danger."

"For you?"

"For you," Po answered. Tigress's ears perked up a bit as a sign of surprise. "I don't know if I'll come out of this alive. I'd hate to drag you down with me."

"How do you think I feel," Tigress said. Po looked at her with a confused face. "How do you think I feel every time you go on these 'epic' journeys. You're not the only one that's...worried."

"Afraid?" Po guessed. Tigress was reluctant to agree. "Yes, I know that's something you don't like to admit. I didn't know you cared that much about me." Tigress stared at Po. It seemed to Po like she was angry about something.

"I've always cared about my friends," was all she said. Po smiled. "Come on, we're going to be gone in about an hour. We have to find a ship going to Japan." Then Master Crane came in with a tired face. Po smiled.

"I'm guessing Su's been keeping you up, huh? Don't worry, she's like that with a lot of people."

"Thanks for the forewarning," Crane muttered as he passed the room. Tigress looked at Po.

"What," Po asked, looking at her confused face.

"Po, in the time I've known you, I know that you're always out to make unity and patch things up between people. Basically, you're a peacemaker. But I would think that you would have already suggested Su to Crane," Tigress explained. Po laughed.

"Tigress, Crane's ten years older than Su. Plus, she's not really into guys like Crane," Po replied.

"Why?" Po looked at her like she just asked a crazy question. Tigress thought about the female crane's appearance and attitude. "No, wait. Don't answer that. I get it now." Po laughed.

 **Continue...**


	3. Sailing Off

Sailing Off

* * *

Po sat on the edge of a wooden dock on the coast of China. The harbor was the biggest part of the city. In fact, the harbor was the city. The little river opening at the entrance of the town made boats in this place a necessity. The bustling town was in and out the place. The way this harbor is designed replicates many towns and cities that were built on or near the river. The Chinese house in the red and green fashion stood on blocks with easy access to the water. Each house was then built on top of each other. The big river was littered with small-sized boats. Po sat on the edge of the town where the big ships came in. Ships from South Asia, Japan, and all over their known world would come through this way. Po sat there, gazing at the watery horizon. He was so absent-minded, he didn't realize who was standing behind him. "Are you okay?"

"WAAHH!" Po slipped off the pier and plunged into the water. He came up noticing Tigress's smirk face. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop doing that," Po groaned. Tigress smiled as she helped him get out of the water.

"Sorry, but what are you looking at? There aren't any ships coming in," Tigress said. Po sighed as he sat back down. "Worried?"

"Yeah," Po replied. Tigress patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok."

"Can you promise me that _you'll_ be okay?" Tigress stood there for a moment. She smirked as she said.

"As long as you'll be safe."

"Can't guarantee that," Po sighed.

"I know," she said, ruffling up his head fur. Po smiled as he got up and followed Tigress to where Monkey was discussing boating matters with a small duck.

"And so the tiger says-"

"What does the tiger say," interrupted Tigress in a growl. Monkey sheepishly turned around and nervously laughed.

"Um... this guy says that we can leave now on the next boat to Japan. And there it is," Monkey said pointing to a massive Chinese Junk. The junk had five big dark red sails and the wooden body was painted in a deeper red. Pretty unusual considering that most people don't bother to paint that part of the ship. It seemed to convey a luxury style.

"How much," Tigress asked.

"Oh, the person who owns the boat required that you enter his ship without any paying. He's a very great admirer of the Dragon Warrior and the Jade Palace Warriors," Said the small duck.

"Looks like my title is good for things other than making enemies," Po whispered to Tigress. Tigress rolled her eyes as they boarded the massive ship. Suddenly, a great tall falcon swooped in and stood before the group. He was completely white around the head, with a black beak pointed downward. His royal blue vest with yellow embroidered on the ends gave a sense of leadership. His bulky chest and large arms made him look very strong and opposing. But his daring smile seemed to send a different message. Tigress and Monkey were a little cautious of him because of his entry, but Po was more open. "Captain Hai. I presume," Po replied.

"Aye, and you must be the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress and Master Monkey," The great falcon bellowed. He bowed before them. "It is an honor and great privilege for you to be on my ship."

"This is your ship," Monkey questioned.

"Aye, and this ship be sailing off mighty quick. I and me crew have a few more cargo to bring aboard," Captain Hai said, pointing to the men of giant pigs.

"Hai," Tigress said, intrigued, "It means 'sea'."

"Aye, it is the name me dear old mom gave me," Hai said taking off his Chinese hat, "May her feathers rest in peace."

"Captain," Called a lanky teen duck, "We're ready to set sail."

"Well, let's get a move on. All hands to your sailing stations. We're ready to shove off!" With that, the crew and men hustled and bustled around the deck, raising sails and tugging anchor. In a moment's notice, the mighty junk slowly moved out of the harbor and out into the open sea. Monkey went down to where they would be staying. The room was separate from the crewmen's room, which would be great for the men. The monkey could already see the crewmen trying to just touch Tigress's hand, and then end up having broken bones. But Monkey wondered why thirty minutes into the trip no one had tried. Then he opened up the door to see a bunch of women dressing.

"AHHH!" They all screamed. Monkey quickly closed the door. That's why. He ran up back to the deck where Po and Tigress were with Captain Hai.

"Monkey, what's wrong with you," Po asked.

"You don't need to know," Monkey shot back. Then he ran over to the back of the ship and sat down to meditate.

"O-kay," Po slowly said unsure of what just happened.

"He probably accidentally went into the women's room," Captain Hai smiled.

"You have women aboard? Why?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, you must understand. Most of the men are married. Those are their wives. The ones not married are either a friend of the wives or royal empresses going to Japan."

"So that stops them from doing anything...bad," Po carefully said.

"Heavens no! These men are the most trusted and gentlemanly men you'll ever find in all the world," Hai replied.

"Indeed. Charmed. You have a magnificent display about you. Your eyes are a marvelous orange," several men said, passing Tigress by and giving her compliments. Po rolled his eyes as Tigress seemed flattered a bit.

"Okay, that's enough 'gentlemen'," Po growled out, making the men leave. The panda could see the falcon's knowing smirk. Po looked away with arms crossed looking a little annoyed.

"So," Master Tigress started up, "Not to be rude, but why are you a-"

"Captain? Don't worry," Captain Hai smiled, "I've gotten that question a lot. Why in the world would a falcon who can easily fly across the seas want to be on a ship? Well, there's something about the sea. It's mysterious and beautiful, yet powerful and furious. It can't be controlled yet you don't want to control it. You respect it and it in return respects you." Captain Hai looked at Tigress, who nodded and went off to join Monkey in his meditation. Then he looked at Po. "You know what I'm talking about, correct?" Po glanced at his friends, especially at Tigress.

"Yes," Po said absentmindedly. Captain Hai laughed and forcefully patted Po on the back, knocking the wind out of Po.

"Ha Ha! I knew you would catch on," Captain Hai replied. He placed his wing on Po's shoulder and turned him around with their back facing Monkey and Tigress. "You know, I've been on this boat for many years and I've seen many things. But I think you'll agree with me when I say that that tiger friend of yours is most exotic and beautiful."

"Tigress? Yeah, she's pretty nice and pretty. Why?" Po asked. He realized it when Captain Hai smirked at him. "Oh no no no! Tigress and I are just friends, partners even."

"I know," Captain Hai replied, holding his wings behind his back. "I could tell by how she acts with you that she's your friend. But if you ask me, I think you should probably get with her." Po quickly looked back at Tigress performing her martial arts. Po shook his head.

"Now is not the time for thinking about those kinds of things," Po simply said, staring at the floorboards. Captain Hai strongly patted Po on the back.

"Aye, I respect a man's strong will. But consider it. Now, where might ye be heading?"

"We're on our way to Tanega Island," Po replied. Captain Hai's happy smile changed into grave solemnness. "You've heard of it."

"Heard of it? I've been on it," Captain Hai replied very emotionlessly. He started to man the steering wheel, but Po wanted to know more.

"What is it like?"

"Very...forboding. Even on a sunny day, it sends shivers down your spine. I was a young sailor when my captain sailed straight on to Tanega Island. It was meant to be a tour of the islands. But a mighty tempest came over us and threw us down into the sea. Me being the only bird, I was the only one to be alive," Captain Hai retold.

"I'm sorry that happened," Po replied.

"But that wasn't the strangest part," Captain Hai interrupted, suddenly close to Po's face as he slowly backed away. "The island, she was beautiful and illustrious indeed, but those sprites on that island were mischievous. They can drive a person mad if you don't find the right one."

"Sprites? You mean spirits?" Po asked. Hai shook his head.

"These beings were more than spirits. Some were as beings of light. Other times you see someone you thought dead. It was only till they saw me worthy did I leave that accursed island."

"Wait, you couldn't fly off?"

"Each time I did, a gale would circle me right back to the island. It was maddening," Captain replied. "And I can not wait to go again."

"Why?" Po questioned.

"It was there that I learned of the true nature of this world. It's the reason why I don't meditate anymore," The captain replied. "But considering you, you'll be able to withstand the strange things of that island. If not, well, you'll soon learn." That didn't sit well with Po. He just dropped the conversation and waited until the boat would land in mainland Japan.

 **Continued.**


	4. Tanega Island

Tanega Island

* * *

The ship made landfall after three days. Tigress, Po, and Monkey momentarily walked around the harbor while the crew took off the load. "Captain Hai said that he'll drop us off at the Tanega Island, but he'll be back for us on the northern tip after thirty days," Po explained, holding a map.

"Why so long," Tigress asked.

"I don't know how long it will take to find Master Shum. It may take a good while before we get something," Po replied. One of the ladies on the boat passed Monkey and gave a flirtatious look at him. Monkey blushed and shrunk timidly. Po saw this. "What exactly happened between you and the ladies, Monkey?"

"I don't ask what you do, now do I?" Monkey said defensively. Po rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's look around. The boat doesn't sail off until nighttime," Po said. The harbor of Japan was much like the other harbors of China. However, this one was built for many boats coming in. The red water gate at the entrance of the pier stood as the first thing everyone saw. After that, there were many shops and booths selling and buying things to tourists and visitors.

"Come one and all to the grand showing of the ancient swords! See the Samurai masters wield them with great strength and might," Shouted one show announcer. Po could see Tigress was impressed but he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from it.

"It's not authentic. Master Yijiro told me all about the booths here. Most of them are either selling fakes or selling period," Po said. They passed the booths to the condensed city. The colorful tall temple in the center of the village was the only thing visible for miles around. Then, amidst the bustling noise of the city, Po heard a small clanging. He looked towards a lonely blacksmith shop on the outskirts of the city. "Excuse me," Po said. The tall bull turned around.

"Oh, a customer! What can I do for you, panda-san?" He politely said.

"I was actually looking to buy a katana," Po replied. Tigress and Monkey looked at him confused.

"Why are you buying a sword?" Tigress asked. Before Po could answer, the bull pulled him into the shop and let him browse the line of katanas.

"I am a master of the katana trade. Samurais from all over Japan come to see my beautifully made katanas," The bull said proudly. Po carefully examined each one. A sad face came upon him. The bull noticed this. "Ahh, you're a special customer I see." Po looked at him. "I have a special katana for you." He went into the back and came back out with a katana in its case. Po gently pulled it out and saw the inscription on it. _To the legendary one._ Po felt the full weight of the sword. It seemed perfect for him. He put it back in the case. Then he uttered the words he knew every seller loves.

"How much," He sighed.

"Two yuan," the bull replied. Tigress, Po, and Monkey were shocked.

"That's pretty low. Why is it so low," Po asked. Then the Bull became solemn.

"My father before he died said that that sword would serve one of the greatest people in Japan, in China, in the world. Seeing you with it, I know that's true."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to sell us a defective blade," Tigress growled. The Bull placed his hand on his heart.

"On my family's honor. I promise that sword is made for you, Dragon Warrior," He said. Po was shocked.

"How did you know I was the Dragon Warrior," Po asked.

"Because that's who my father said I would sell the sword to," the Bull replied. Po gave him the money and they went away. "I hope you'll be able to withstand the challenges before you Po," The Bull whispered as the three went away. Just then, Captain Hai came to them.

"Ah, there you all are. We're about to set sail. We got the cargo off early and I think we can get to Tanega Island by noon," He said. He looked at Po's new katana. "Amazing sword. Where did you buy it?"

"I bought it from that bull over there," Po said, turning around to see the shop where the Bull was completely gone. The grass made it look like there was nothing there. The three were surprised and speechless. "But he was just there."

"Well, wherever you got it from, it's a fine piece of equipment," Captain Hai said. "Come now, we best be off." As they passed through the booths and vendors, Captain Hai led them back a different way than they came. In the middle of their path was a big statue that stood large and proud. Po recognized the statue.

"It's the Bull," Po exclaimed. Tigress and Monkey recognized it too.

"That is Samurai Bull," Captain Hai replied. "He was the first and greatest Samurai there ever was. There are some that say his spirit guides the special Samurais through challenging obstacles." Po, Tigress, and Monkey all looked at the sword.

"You don't think," Po started.

"I think you're being looked after, Po," Tigress finished. Po nodded.

"We're not even on the island and strange things are already happening. Come on, let's get back to the ship," Monkey said.

* * *

The captain was right. It was noon when they got to the island. However, Po was surprised that Captain Hai could see in the dense fog coming over them. "How can you see where you're going?" Po asked.

"Trust me, when it comes to this island, you don't need to see where you're going to know you're near," Captain Hai said grimly. Po was confused. Then suddenly, "Drop anchor!" The crew immediately dropped the anchor. "This is where you get off," Captain Hai replied as his crew readied the rowboat. "Keep going until you can't see the ship anymore. When you stop seeing the ship, you'll reach Tanega Island. We'll be waiting for you after the thirty days at the southern end. It's much clearer there.

"We can't be that close," Tigress said.

"Trust me, I know when I'm near this island. We're actually closer than I want to be," Captain Hai replied. Tigress, Po, and Monkey got into the rowboat. "Listen, the things on that island may not come to all of you. I'm almost certain that it will come to the Dragon Warrior, however. Please be safe and remember... not everything is as it seems." With that being his final word, the three warriors were carefully lowered down into the water. Tigress started rowing away from the boat. "Set a course back to the mainland," Captain Hai shouted to the crew. As the ship slowly turned away in the fog, Tigress, Po, and Monkey could see the ship quite quickly disappearing.

"No turning back now," Po sighed. He could see Monkey shaking. "BOO!"

"AHH!" Monkey jumped. "Po! Don't do that!" Po laughed.

"That's enough you two," Tigress ordered. "The ship has completely disappeared we should be-" Before she finished, the rowboat immediately hit land.

"Well, that was quick," Po said, rubbing his sore head. They got off the boat and pulled the boat out of the water. It would be their way out after the thirty days. The fog started to lift a bit. The three could see palm trees all around them. The silence was what scared them the most. Depending on where it's coming from, islands always have a sea breeze. But they couldn't hear one. It was complete silence. The only sound was the little breaking of the still sea.

"We better make camp," Tigress said. Luckily, they had taken provisions for this journey and got camp set up fairly quickly. Po was able to crack some coconuts and food he had made from the plants around. They made a fire and ate. The strange feeling that all of them had was apparent in the way Tigress looked around, Monkey shivered, and Po's head snapped up at the slightest sound.

"I hope bringing you guys here wasn't a mistake," Po said sadly.

"We're here for you until the very end," Tigress said. Po smiled a bit.

"Yeah, just as long as nothing takes us," Monkey added timidly. "Maybe that sword will help us from whatever haunts these places." Po took the sword out of the case. As he did so, there was a loud hissing behind them. They all jumped and waited for the source of the noise to strike. But nothing happened. They all sat back down.

"Whatever gives the legend of this place, hates this sword," Po sighed relieved. Then he noticed something on the sword. "The writing!"

"What?" Tigress and Monkey asked.

"It changed! It once read 'To the legendary one' now it reads 'Demons have no power over those who know their traps'. How could it have changed? There's something on the back as well. 'The demons can't harm you if you know how they deceive you.'"

"I think that sword is going to be the best weapon we have against this place," Tigress replied. She noticed how dark it was. "Come on, we better get some rest. Tomorrow, we have to explore the island."

"This place? Why?"

"Because we have to find Master Shum," Tigress answered Monkey. "Now, go to sleep." Monkey huddled in fear. Tigress rolled her eyes. Then she noticed Po standing up and looking into the dark. "Po, please. Don't go doing something that will harm yourself," She practically pleaded.

"I'll be fine," He said coming back to the campsite.

"I know. I'm saying for future reference," Tigress said. Then she whispered to Po. "Don't tell anyone this but... this place also...creeps me out."

"You're afraid," Po asked in all earnest.

"No," She protested. Then something hissed again. She, unknowingly, jumped into Po's embrace. Po hugged her.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes, Tigress. I'm scared too," Po replied. Tigress slowly backed away from the panda. "Why don't I sleep near you? Because I'm scared." Tigress nodded. So they went to sleep, not knowing that something was watching them.

 **Continued.**


	5. Strange Things Begin

Strange Things Begin

* * *

Po couldn't really tell if it was morning but seeing that there was general light in the surrounding area, he guessed it was morning. He went a couple steps away from the camp and decided to meditate. When he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, he started to meditate when he heard something. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Po's eyes shot open. He looked around and saw right before him someone he thought for sure he would never see again.

"Tai-Lung!" Po exclaimed jumping back. The evil snow leopard had a pale color to him. "You're, you're alive?"

"More or less, thanks to you," Tai-Lung shouted. "And because of you, Peng doesn't have an uncle."

"No," Po said, walking away from him.

"You're the reason why he has to suffer knowing that you killed me."

"NO!" Po shouted, taking the sword and slashing through Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung fell back.

"OW! Wait, I felt that? But I shouldn't be able to feel that," Tai-Lung said. He looked at Po's samurai sword. "Ah, the Truth Katana. Able to arm the person to the grit."

"So this sword can keep you away," Po said, about to slash again. Tai-Lung halted his move.

"No, not unless you know how to use it," Tai-Lung said evilly. Po couldn't move the sword in Tai-Lung's hand. Once Tai-Lung released the katana, Po fell backwards. Tai-Lung laughed at him. "Your stay here will be very very needed," Tai-Lung said, cracking his knuckles.

"Po!" Tigress called. Po looked back to see Tigress running towards him. Po looked back to Tai-Lung seeing him gone.

"Take care my little panda. Hahahahaha," Tai-Lung's voice echoed in Po's ears. Tigress's hand was soon on Po's shoulder.

"Are you okay? We heard you screaming," Tigress said.

"He was here."

"Who?"

"Tai-Lung, he was just here," Po said. Tigress looked at him confused.

"Po, Tai-Lung's dead. There're no signs of anyone being here," Tigress said, pointing to the sand where there weren't any footprints.

"But... it seemed so real," Po sighed.

"Come on, we better break camp. We need to get out of this miserable place," Tigress said. They went back to the camp where Monkey had already packed everything up and was ready to move. "That was fast."

"What can I say? When you're in a place like this, you have a good motivation to move quickly," Monkey replied. They journeyed into the deep forest. The fog still made it seem hazy but there was less of it the further in they went. Tigress kept close watch of the compass. They had to go southeast if they were going to be able to see the southern tip. They finally broke out of the forest canopy to reach another part of the beach. This part had more rocks on than then part they camped at. Po took out a scroll.

"We need to go further down if we're going to reach the place where the boat crashed," Po said.

"You have a map of this place," Monkey shouted, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wouldn't necessarily need it. The island is only so big and we have the compass to help us."

"That's not always a guarantee, Po," Tigress said. "We should be careful of all the things we have to navigate our way in and out of this place."

"Wait! What about the rowboat? Won't we need that to get back on the ship when it comes?" Monkey asked.

"When we get to a more suitable place, we'll go back and get it," Tigress replied. Monkey grimaced. They walked down the side of the beach. On the right, towards the forest, they could now see the fog starting to clear up. They also saw a large mountain in front of them. "There, we have to get around that mountain. That way we can see where we're going."

"We're getting near alright," Po noticed, "The sea is beginning to get rougher. We must be getting close to the open sea breeze. Come on." They hiked all the way to the mountain, sometimes running. The fog slowly began to lift more and more. It was night time when they came to an odd thing near the beach. "Oh no, we've been running in circles," Po grieved, thinking that was the same rowboat. Tigress investigated closer.

"No, it isn't the same boat," Tigress said.

"How can you tell," Monkey asked.

"I put markings inside the boat when we left it, just to be sure. But we turned it over upside-down, remember? This one is right-side up." Po looked closer at the rowboat.

"Property of the Shins-Goo Boating," Po read out loud. "That's the ship that Master Shum was on. Someone is still on this island."

"Or died on this island," Monkey suggested.

"Either way, we know that Po's hunch was correct," Tigress said. She noticed the light getting darker around them. "Come on, we have to make camp." So they made camp, but it was when they started to make the fire so they could eat that they noticed something.

"Oh no! The water holder was punctured. It must have bumped into the knife inside here," Po said.

"So we have no water," Monkey replied.

"We'll be fine, Monkey," Tigress said calming him down. Po looked towards the snow capped mountain.

"That mountain has to have a stream leading somewhere," Po said. Then he thought about something. He pulled out the sword and looked at the inscription. "Unbelievable. It changed again."

"What does it say," Tigress asked as she and Monkey crowded around him.

"'The words of wisdom are like a sword against wicked deeds and falsehood,'" Po flipped the sword around to see the other inscription. "'The sword's words will help you if you apply them.' I don't know what that means," Po said.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep," Tigress replied, resting on the ground.

"Yeah, at least, this part of the island isn't as bad as the other part," Monkey said. Then a loud grumbling echoed from the forest. "Po, please tell me that was your stomach."

"No," Po whispered. They all looked into the dark shadows of the forest. "Let's just all go to sleep." And they did.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly. There wasn't a shred of fog in sight. Po woke up and stretched. The sunrise looked so beautiful over the clear blue waters. Po sighed happily. The soft waters were calmly lapping the rocky sandy shore. "Now this is more like it," Po said. But he didn't feel easy. Captain Hai was right when he said there was an eerie feeling over the island even when it was bright and sunny. Po shook it off and decided to meditate.

"Great morning to die isn't it, panda," said a voice. Po looked around to see Tai-Lung with a sword in his hand. Po quickly got the sword from his side and drew it out. Tai-Lung took a slash at Po and it cut his wrist a bit. Po held the wounded hand but dodged Tai-Lung's other strike.

"What are you doing here?" Po demanded from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tai-Lung attacked again. Po tried to counterattack, but the sword phased through him.

"But it hurt you the last time," Po said.

"That's because you didn't know how to use it," Tai-lung replied nearly cutting Po at the waist. The commotion woke up Tigress, who came running toward the scene.

"Po!" She shouted. Po saw Tai-Lung disappear and appeared where Tigress was standing. But Po didn't see it was really Tigress. He could only see Tai-Lung. "Po, what's wrong?" Po was confused. Was it Tigress or Tai-Lung? "Po, it's me, Tigress."

"Tigress?" Po asked.

"Are you really going to fall for that," Tai-Lung said. Po launched at Tigress, swinging and slashing around. Tigress ducked and dodged the mad swings Po was throwing. Po couldn't risk it.

"Po, what are you doing?! It's me, Tigress," She exclaimed.

"I... I can't tell who's who." Po shouted.

"And you can't even use the sword to protect yourself. How pitiful," Tai-Lung said. Then Po remembered the words of the swords.

"Nothing is as it appears to be," Po repeated.

"What are you blabbering about," Tai-Lung asked.

"Po," Tigress said.

"Tigress, or Tai-Lung, hit me with your best shot. I won't stop you," Po said. Tai-Lung seemed to draw his sword to strike while in reality Tigress lined up to punch him.

"Say your prayers panda," Tai-Lung yelled charging forward.

"You're not real, Tai-Lung," was the last thing Po said when Tigress knocked him out. When he came through, Tigress was standing over him. "Tigress?"

"Po, are you okay?"

"Tai-Lung," Po said shooting upright. Tigress placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not here. Po, what happened?"

"I thought you were Tai-Lung. I was fighting him and then all of a sudden he made me think you were him. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you couldn't have hurt me with a cannon and a headstart," Tigress smirked.

"Yep, that's Tigress," Po muttered as he slowly got up. "I think I know how the sword works now. The words on the sword are supposed to help me."

"So you did see Tai-Lung?"

"I don't think it was actually Tai-Lung," Po said, rubbing his sore head, "I think it was something who looked like Tai-Lung. One of the 'higher spirits' that haunt these grounds. Man Tigress, you hit hard."

"Sorry," Tigress apologized, "Come on, we have to find water."

 **Continued.**


	6. Celestials

Celestials

* * *

"Po, we're about to cross the mountain shadow," Tigress said. The mountain was so huge that it prevented moving air to come through, which was why the air wasn't moving around causing the fog. They were still journeying through the forest of the island. Tigress followed the compass precisely. Po looked at his map.

"We should be crossing the mountain shadow now," Po said. Just then there was a soft breeze coming through the trees. They ran towards it to see the sandy tan beach of the southeastern side. Monkey sighed. The island breeze now blew strongly.

"Now this is more like it," Monkey said. "Finally out of that miserable place."

"We're still in this miserable place," Po said. "And we still have some way's to go. Right now, we'll camp tonight." As the sun came down, Tigress came back with firewood and a big container filled with water.

"I found some of it in a running brook. Po was right about the mountain," Tigress said, giving it to her comrades. Then they ate Po's food he had prepared from the island's resources. "Well, this was an eventful day."

"Sorry about that fight, Tigress," Po apologized.

"It's okay. I imagine this island would try to get one of us," Tigress said sadly, "I'm just sorry it was you."

"Who knows, maybe it's for the best," Po replied. "Captain Hai did say it would test us."

"Yeah, and in the worst way. You really did think you saw Tai-Lung?" Monkey asked.

"Saw him? Heard him, felt him, nearly got killed by him. Whatever haunts this island is really dangerous," Po replied, taking out the sword. "And the words on this sword are our only chance of survival."

"You honestly think Master Shum could have survived here," Tigress asked.

"I don't know. If he," Po thought about it, "If he was so in tuned with the universe, that maybe his downfall. The sword said something about not leaving your mind unguarded. Hmmm."

"Well, we better get some rest. We've got to get to the southern part tomorrow," Monkey replied, resting his head. Tigress fell asleep as well. Po drifted to sleep on the ground.

He was suddenly awakened by a voice. "Po," it called. Po slowly got up and looked around. He could only hear the breaking of the sea and the island breeze. The leaves of the palm trees made noise as well. "Po," it called again in a soft melodious voice. Po looked towards the forest and noticed a little light. A glowing fire, probably made by a lantern. Po strapped the sword around his waist and went towards the light. "Po," It called again. Suddenly, the light dove into the forest and Po chased after it. He stumbled over dead branches and jumped over small gaps to chase down the light. He noticed that he was getting closer to it, but then he suddenly stopped. He remembered where he was. It could be another trick of the spirits. Po drew his sword and tried hard to read it underneath the pale light of the moon and the far off light of the lantern.

'Those who warn in the noontime of alertness, are the ones that are the cherished guides.' Po flipped the sword around and read the words on the back. 'The beings of light will guide you through the trials'.

"'Beings of light'? What's that suppose to mean?" Po asked. Then he looked at the light. It seemed to wait for Po. Po put the sword back in its case and followed the floating light again. When he got closer to it, he seemed to recognize the person holding the light. "Tigress?" Po ran faster after the light. He followed it to a cave in the mountain. There the light stopped in the darkness of the cave. Po looked closer at the person holding the light. The person turned around and looked at Po. It was indeed a female tiger, but it wasn't Tigress. "You're not Tigress," Po said.

"What gave it away," The female tiger asked.

"Tigress isn't that short," Po replied. Though it wasn't really noticeable, standing up, the tiger only came to Po's nose. Tigress was the same height as Po. The female tiger smiled. "And she doesn't smile...a lot."

"You pay a lot of attention to this 'Tigress', don't you?" the tiger observed as she sat down on the round flat rock in the cave. Po carefully clung to his katana.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not my sister whom you probably have seen," The tiger replied. "Please sit." Po, never taking his eyes off of her, gently sat...right onto a pointed rock.

"OUCH!" Po exclaimed, rubbing his sore bottom. He heard the cute giggle of the young female tiger. Po nervously chuckled and finally sat down. "So...who are you?"

"My name is Hikari." Po's eyebrows went up.

"'Hikari'? Isn't that Japanese for light?" Po asked. Hikari nodded. "What are you doing here, Hikari?"

"You're looking for Master Shum, correct?" She smiled. Po held the sword tight, just in case.

"Yes, how do you know that," Po said surprised.

"I'm the being of light your sword talks about," She replied. Po was confused.

"First off, how did you know that's what my katana said? Two, how are you a 'being of light'?"

"Your katana is called the Truth Katana. It was actually given to Master Bull by the Celestials." Hikari said.

"The...what?"

"The Celestials, the heavenly beings that are supposed to help animal-kind. We are usually not seen but our actions are helped."

"So you're the 'higher spirits'?"

"Yes," Hikari smiled. "Actually, we're the only spirits. When you went into what you called the 'Spirit Realm', it's just the Celestial Realm where Celestials can pass from place to place. It's more of a fast lane road."

"So where do people who die go," Po asked.

"I can not answer you that for it is not of this time to tell you now," Hikari replied. Po was confused.

"So what can you answer?"

"I can answer you any other questions about this island." Po thought about it.

"Is Master Shum alive?" Po asked.

"Yes. He and his daughter live at the southern tip. You'll reach them in two days' time," Hikari replied.

"Why is this island so strange?" Po asked.

"It is where my sister and I live. All Celestials either live in the Celestial Realm or on Earth." Po seemed confused.

"Who's your sister," Po questioned. This seemed to tick off Hikari.

"Her name is Aku," She groaned. "She enjoys tormenting and playing people."

"That's not very nice," Po commented.

"Well, some Celestials are like that. Understand, she means well," Hikari said, trying to make sure that Po didn't hate her.

"'Means well'? She nearly made me kill my friend," Po shouted, "How is that meaning well?" Hikari sighed.

"Just don't meditate. Meditation leaves the mind open to her tricks. That's one of the ways she can get complete control of your feelings like she did with poor Master Shum," She said sadly.

"Well, I understand a siblings' love for their own," Po sighed. "So I won't attack her, not that I can. But how did you contact me?"

"We can come to people whenever we like and choose who sees us, but meditating is how we can make people feel like we're really there. For example, try and touch me."

"Where," Po said, nervously. Hikari laughed.

"Just try and pet me on the head," She explained. So Po tried, but it phased right through.

"Aye," Po retracted his hand. "So every time I meditate, Aku could make me feel hurt? That's why I could feel that sword." Po saw the rising sun. "Well, I have to go before my team wakes up."

"One more thing, Celestials can change form, so Aku can seem like Tai-Lung or one of your friends. Just be careful."

"How do I know if they're real or not?"

"Just try to touch them," Hikari said.

"How do I get to you?"

"Simple: Just call my name, the same for Aku, if you need it," Hikari grumbled. Po bowed.

"Thank you, Hikari," Po said. "By the way, why did you appear as Tigress?"

"You like her don't you," Hikari said cheekily. Po coughed a bit.

"I um... Goodbye," Po quickly said and rushed out the cave. He managed to find his way back to the camp, where Monkey and Tigress were worried sick about him. There was much to tell.

 **Continued**...


	7. Master Shum

Master Shum

* * *

"So, that's what's happening here," Tigress asked, "We're on these Celestials' home?"

"For the most part, yes," Po replied.

"And we can't meditate because that way they'll be able to make us feel like they're really there," Monkey said, trying to make sense of it all.

"I know that it doesn't make much sense but the point is that I figured out why this place is so weird," Po explained. "Anyways, we've got to get to Master Shum. He and his daughter are at the southern tip of the island."

"His daughter is alive as well," Tigress asked. Po nodded. They quickly broke camp and hiked through the forest, knowing that it would be faster this way than going around on the beach. Po noticed that Tigress's clothes were starting to tear and rip.

"Tigress, your clothes are getting worn. Did you pack an extra set?" Po asked.

"Actually, no. I didn't think we were going to be needing them much. Don't worry, I asked Captain Hai to get me some when he comes back," Tigress said. Po seemed to be still worried. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling."

"About my clothes?"

"No, it's- never mind," Po sighed. As they trailed on, they noticed that the wind was picking up. Tigress climbed on top of one of the steady straight trees. She looked over the horizon. She climbed back down.

"There's a storm coming. By my guess, it will be here in thirty minutes," Tigress said. Po looked around from something to hide underneath. He walked around for a while before stumbling over a hole in the ground. It served as a small little den that was luckily big enough for all of them.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze, but this should do. After the storm passes, we'll make camp. And if it doesn't we'll just stay in here," Po said. The little ground cave was probably made by a fallen tree, but they didn't question how it got there. The cave was tall enough for Monkey to walk around comfortably without bumping his head and long enough for Po and Tigress to stay in. They stayed in there through the night.

"What will happen when we get to Master Shum? What will we do," Monkey asked.

"If what I could gather from Hikari is correct, Master Shum has probably gone crazy," Po said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Hikari said that Celestials could make people feel through the mind, and I know that Master Shum was said to be the most in tuned with the universe. Meditating is such a habit for us that it's often hard for us to live without it," Po replied to Tigress.

The next day, the group felt like underground creatures coming out of their little burrow. While Tigress stretched her torso out, they all heard a loud rip. Po instinctively covered his eyes. "Don't worry, Po," Monkey said. "It's only her shirt."

"Exactly."

"Not that part. It's only the abdomen part," Monkey clarified.

"This is what I was afraid of," Po said, still covering his eyes. "I packed an extra set of clothes just in case, but I wanted Tigress to pack extra clothes because of this. First the shirt then...well... um..."

"Bikini city," Monkey said teasingly. Tigress growled as she ripped the torn piece of her vest. It was really a small piece, about two inches of her stomach showing at the most. She went over to Po and took his hand off his eyes.

"See, nothing to cover your eyes at," Tigress said. Po saw the little bit of stomach fur showing. It was really small. "But you're right. I should have packed some clothes if not to have Monkey peaking."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Monkey protested.

"I'm sure I can get some other clothing or make some," Po offered.

"When the need arises, I will ask," Tigress said, hushing Po with her finger. "Now, we better get going." Po stood there blushing for a moment before following them. They ran through the woods and leaves of the forest when finally, they found the southern tip of the beach. Po looked at his map and at Tigress's compass.

"This is as far south as we can possibly get," Po said, packing the map up. The beach at this part of the island was different from other parts of the beach. It was windy enough for the sea breeze to keep the island air fresh. At the two opposite ends of the beach were two big boulders that stood as landmarks for the southern end of the island.

"Okay, we're here," Monkey said, "But where is Master Shum?" Then they saw a figure in the far off view, near the boulder. "Hey, what's that?" Po squinted his eyes to see better.

"I think it's a person. Come on, let's go meet them," Po said.

"They could be hostile," Tigress said cautiously, "Or one of the Celestials."

"Then the Dragon Warrior, Master Monkey, and Master Tigress should have no problem then," Po reasoned with her. Tigress groaned, still a little weary as they approached the person. As they got closer to view, they could see the person was a young female monkey. She was about the same size as Monkey, and it was a miracle that Monkey even saw her. She had a faded red royal dress that was torn at the ends. It was held by two strands on the shoulder. When she heard the running feet of Po and the others, she turned to them and got out her throwing knives ready to strike. Po and the others slowed down and Po came to her defensively. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you," Po said. The young monkey slowly let her guard down.

"Who are you then? Are you one of the spirits trying to torment me," She asked.

"We're not. I'm Po, this is Master Tigress and Master Monkey," Po replied. He glanced at Monkey, noticing the lovestruck look in his eye. "We were looking for Master Shum, the master that was shipwrecked here." The young monkey's eyes widened. She ran up to Monkey and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you finally came! I thought we were never going to get off this island," She sighed in relief. Master Monkey was just in a pleasant far off look. Tigress rolled her eyes as Po snickered. "I'm Mai, my father and I live near here. Where's your boat?" She asked looking around.

"It won't be here for about a month. We didn't know how much time we needed to find you," Tigress replied. Mai looked dismayed.

"Don't worry," Monkey said, not liking her to be sad, "It will come soon. You'll be off this island before you know it."

"Where is it going to come," Mai asked.

"The Southern side of the island. So we should see it in a while," Tigress answered. Po looked around.

"What were you doing on the beach," Po asked.

"I was looking for seashells. It's a hobby I do when my father's in his...mood," She said sadly.

"Where is your father," Tigress asked.

"Come, I'll show you," Mai said. They followed the female monkey to a big palm and bamboo constructed hut. It even had a basement. "Father, we have some guests."

"AKU!" Shouted a voice from behind.

"No, it's not the spirits that have been haunting you. It's just some people here to save us," Mai said. The Master Shum looked more like an island nut than a master. His beard was overgrown and dirty. He looked like he hadn't slept in a long time. He was constantly jittery. He also had a brown garment cover his body. He looked in bad shape. Shum jumped up, quickly made his way to Po, climbed up Po's belly, and looked Po straight in the eye.

"Um... how are you," Po said.

"So you're not one of the spirits," Master Shum said in relief. Then the monkey saw Po's katana. "Ah! The truth sword!" Master Shum marveled. "You will help me from this dreaded place."

"Actually, I think I know how to help you," Po replied.

"How?"

"Stop meditating for a while, then see what happens," Po answered.

"What? Meditation is our way of life," Master Shum exclaimed.

"But that's the way they come through. You know that Aku will trouble you as long as she can," Po replied.

"How do you know her name," Master Shum asked.

"I've had a talk with her friends," Po smirked a bit. "Just don't meditate for a while. Keep your mind alert." Master Shum nodded. Mai led her father back to the back of the large hut.

"Po, where are we going to sleep," Master Tigress asked.

"We'll sleep outside. We still have the stuff for camping," Po replied. "If there's anything we can do to help you, Mai."

"Actually, I need some more material from the forest for supplies. I could use some help," Mai answered.

"I'll go," Monkey said quickly, "And Tigress and Po will stay here to both look after Master Shum and build the camp," Monkey smiled. Po smirked at his blushing friend, but Mai didn't notice anything.

"Great, we'll see you near sunset," Mai replied. The two monkeys went out the door. Tigress looked at Po's smug face.

"What's wrong?"

"You've never seen someone else in love, have you?" Po guessed, still smirking.

"I have, I just haven't paid much attention to it," Tigress replied. "Why? Are you in love with Mai?"

"No, but Monkey is," Po smiled. "But anyways, let's set up camp. We have a lot to do."

 **Continued.**


	8. Hello, Aku

Hello, Aku

* * *

Two days had passed since the team had found Master Shum and his daughter. Monkey's nervous advances on Mai were obvious to all except Mai herself. Po was right when he said Master Shum would feel better after not meditating for a while, but Master Shum still wasn't quite mentally safe. That's when Po thought of something. "I'll go down to the beach today. Go with Mai and Monkey to look for supplies," Po said.

"What will you do," Tigress asked.

"I'll bathe in the sun," Po smiled cheekily. Speechless Tigress couldn't say anything as the panda walked to the beach. While Po was away from the others, he looked at the sunny sky with patches of clouds. Then he looked around to see if anyone was around. "Aku!" He called.

"Why are you calling her," Said a voice. Po looked behind him to see Tigress there.

"I need to talk to her," Po replied. Tigress came closer to him. The mid section where her vest was torn seemed larger for some reason.

"About what?" Tigress asked.

"I need her to stop torturing Master Shum," Po answered.

"And you think a spiritual being is going to listen to a panda," Tigress reasoned.

"It's worth a shot," Po said.

"I think she's just...playing around with Master Shum," Tigress commented.

"Well, her playing is starting to hurt people, and I can't allow that," Po said, turning his back towards her. He thought he heard her huffed a bit.

"Well, maybe she has stopped. Either that or found a new play toy," Tigress said. "You and I play around, right?" Po turned around to see Tigress right in front of him with a suggestive smile. He was confused.

"What do you mean? Like sparring," Po asked, ignorant to the tiger's advances. Tigress sighed.

"No, I mean we play around, don't we?" Tigress smirked. "As friends often do. I was just thinking what if we were more than friends." Immediately, Po knew what Tigress was talking about.

"Well, I... um..." Po could see her dangerously close smirk. Then Po noticed something about Tigress. He then placed a hand on her shoulder...and it phased through. "AKU!"

"Darn it," Aku cursed under her breath. She stepped back from Po. "How did you know it was me?"

"One, Tigress is not that short. You and your sister don't seem to understand that. Two, I know Tigress's character."

"Aw, are you saying you don't like her," Aku asked in a cute puppy face.

"No, I'm just saying that she wouldn't act like that," Po protested though a blush was apparent. "Why did you come to me looking like her anyways?"

"I know you have some feelings towards the tiger," Aku smirked.

"Tigress and I are just good friends," Po slowly said. Aku's face seemed to convey she didn't believe it.

"Anyways, why did you call me," Aku asked, walking up to him again, seductively. "You only have to meditate for me to let you feel like I'm real." Po stepped back.

"Stop playing around with Master Shum. If you want to torment someone, torment me," Po offered. Aku looked surprised.

"You would sacrifice your sanity for someone you barely know," Aku asked. Po nodded. "Are you saying that you want me to play around with you?"

"No, I would rather you just be a friend to me," Po said. "But if you have to test people, then just test me." Aku's emotionless face made it difficult for Po to understand if she was happy or angry.

"I don't have to take orders from you," Aku mentioned.

"I know, but I'm not giving you an order. I'm making an offer," Po replied. Aku thought about it. "Please, I can see you that you're not the extremely evil type."

"You know nothing about me, panda," Aku replied harshly. Po came closer to the apparition.

"I don't need to know anything about you to know there is some good in you," Po replied. Aku looked up at him and saw his smile. She scoffed.

"Fine, I'll leave the monkey alone," Aku answered, walking away. "He was getting old to play with anyway."

"Thank you, and could you please stop coming to me like Tigress," Po asked.

"But you like me better like this," Aku turned around and smirked. Po nervously looked away. Aku laughed. "I'll be seeing you soon, Po." And she disappeared.

"This is going to be hard," Po sighed looking at the sea. He heard the footsteps of someone behind him. He knew now that it wasn't Aku. He kept staring at the sea as the person came beside him and stood in silence as they both watched the sea. Po didn't know who it was until they spoke.

"So you made a deal with her for my sake," Master Shum said. Po nodded. "Are you sure you're up to this? It's almost like you sold your soul away."

"I didn't. I don't think Aku is purely evil. If she was, she wouldn't have stopped at me. She would have tormented all of us," Po said. He looked down at the master. Master Shum looked like he had regained sense. His posture was erect. He had his hands behind his back, and he looked like a great weight was taken off of him. He was at peace. Po poked Master Shum on the head to which Master Shum looked at him annoyed. Po laughed it off nervously. "Sorry, just making sure," Shum smiled as he watched the sea. Po plopped down in the sand. "How did she hurt you?"

"She would often times come as a person I put in jail or someone I defeated. Then she just began scaring me for no particular reason. She would jump out at me looking like a person from the dead and then disappear. I could always hear her laugh. Now that you mention it, she never really did harm me."

"She did harm me," Po said, looking at his wrist.

"That's because you have the Truth Katana. If you know how to use it properly, it means she can't have her...scaring fun," Shum replied.

"How did you know Aku?" Po asked.

"I asked her and she told me. Though hearing you and not her, I could only guess that she has a playful mischievous nature to her. Hehe, I never thought I would have sympathy for someone who tormented me. What does the katana say?" Po pulled out the sword and read its ever changing inscription. 'Not everything is as it seems.' The very words that Captain Hai told Po. He flipped the sword over. 'Not all the testers are evil'. Po sighed.

"This is going to be interesting," Po sighed. "Come on, Tigress and the others should be getting back," Po replied. The panda and monkey walked back to the hut to see Tigress, Monkey, and Mai looking around for them. Mai hugged her father.

"There you are," She exclaimed, "We were so worried about you two. Where did you go?"

"We simply went to the beach, my dear. I'm fine," Master Shum calmed. Then he bowed to Master Tigress and Master Monkey. "Warriors of the Jade Palace, I'm sorry we haven't had a proper introduction. Due to my mental capacity at the time."

"Po, what did you and Master Shum do," Tigress asked, wondering how the monkey was so...much better.

"Don't worry about it. He should be back to normal," Po replied with a smile that eased Tigress's fears. While Master Monkey, Shum, and Mai went into the house, Po and Tigress took care of the supplies. Tigress was about to place the firewood down when Po and Tigress heard two loud rips. A thorn bush had ripped Tigress's pants to the knees. Po immediately covered his eyes. Tigress rolled her eyes as she ripped off the torn fabric. Now her pants were up to her knees.

"Po you can look now," Tigress said, "I'm decent."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cross any-"

"It's fine Po," Tigress chuckled a bit at his innocent demeanor. Po slowly opened his eyes and saw Tigress's knees shorts. "See, fine. Stop worrying about it."

"I just don't want you to go around...clothless," Po said awkwardly. Tigress shook her head.

"I'm touched by the fact that you don't want to cross any boundaries and you're such a gentleman, Po," Tigress said, placing her hand on Po's shoulder. "But we're on an island with only a few people. It's big enough for us to respect our personal boundaries. So stop worrying okay?" Po nodded. They returned to work and Tigress got a mischievous idea. She still had the torn fabric of her pants. She made a loud rip in the fabric to see what Po would do. Just as she thought, Po covered his eyes. Tigress laughed. "It's fine, Po. I was just playing around."

"Oh, hehe," Po chuckled nervously scratching his head.

 **Continued...**


	9. Off Guard

Off Guard

* * *

Po and the others hid in the shelter of the large hut as a storm thundered by. Po was making food for the others. Master Shum helped him with the food as Mai, Tigress, and Monkey helped with getting the necessities inside the house. Master Shum and Po heard a loud thunder strike and could feel the ground shake. "Oh wow, that was a big one," Po commented.

"I hope the others will be okay," Shum wondered. Just as he said that, the three ran inside, dodging the incoming ran. "I'm glad you all are safe."

"Wet," Tigress said grimly, "But safe nonetheless." Tigress sniffed. "Po, what are you cooking?"

"It's a new batch I made from some berries I found. Don't worry, they're not poisonous," Po said.

"Smells good," Monkey commented. "Come on, let's eat." Po poured out the batch into separate bowls and serve the food. They all sat down and ate. Mai's eyes lit up.

"This is good," Shum complimented, "You must have been a cook where you were."

"I was," Po replied. "Master Shum, how did your ship get wrecked?"

"It was a very bad storm. When we thought the storm would let up, we hit the rocky shore. So many people on that boat lost their lives," Mai answered sadly.

"Why were you going to Tanega Island?"

"The Master's Council had heard about the strange things about this place and many people were complaining about it. I was sent to investigate. My daughter snuck up on the boat when she wasn't supposed to," Shum answered Tigress. Mai smiled sheepishly. "However, I'm glad she did. If it weren't for her, I would have probably perished. But why did the Master's Council send you? The Dragon Warrior?"

"Actually, everyone thought you were dead. I just had a hunch to come here," Po said. Master Shum smiled.

"I don't believe it was just a hunch. I believe it was fate," Master Shum replied.

"Fate or hunch, I just want to eat my food," Po said, gulping down the food.

"And why did you follow him, Masters Tigress and Monkey?" Mai asked.

"I had become intrigued as well," Tigress said, "Monkey was just sent so that we could take care of each other."

"Well, it's getting late. We better get some sleep," Po suggested. As everyone finished their food, Monkey, Mai, and Shum rested in the separate rooms; it was a pretty big hut. Po silently stepped outside the door and looked around watching the thundering storm move by. It slowly became a dull roar as it passed over the island.

"What's wrong," Tigress asked, coming behind him. She rested her hand on his shoulder. Po quickly grasped her hand. The sudden contact made Tigress quietly gasp. Po sighed.

"Sorry, I had to make sure you weren't Aku or Hikari," Po replied. Tigress stood beside him.

"What are they like?" Tigress asked.

"You mean like their looks or how they are?" Po asked.

"Both." Po thought about it.

"They change their look every time I see them. In the short moments I've talked with Hikari I've seen she's bright, cheerful, and seems kind of like Viper," Po laughed a bit.

"And Aku?"

"She's," Po paused for a moment. "I don't know. She's more of a mischievous person. I don't think she's actually capable of doing something really bad." Po heard Tigress chuckled quietly. He looked at her with a little shocked and confused face.

"I've always found it interesting how you could see the best in everyone," Tigress smiled. "It's something I don't really understand, but I've come to really appreciate it. Granted it does get us in some serious trouble from time to time." Po sheepishly laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Po felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Just don't get hurt, okay?" Po nodded with an assuring smile. He watched her go into the hut.

"And you say you don't absolutely love her," Said a voice. Po jumped.

"Ahh," He silently screamed. It was just a Celestial but he couldn't tell which one it was. "Would you stop doing that?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want to wake Tigress and the others," Po said. Then he noticed something about the Celestial. It was made to look like Tigress but she was fully clothed. It didn't have the short pant legs or torn vest that Tigress had. "Is that you Hikari?" The Celestial seemed to force a smile.

"Yes, it's me. Hikari," It said.

"Nice try Aku," Po replied. Aku huffed.

"How did you know it was me? I even came in more decent than Tigress is," Aku said frustrated. Po chuckled at her frustrated demeanor. It made her look a little cute. Po came closer.

"Because I know you well enough to know that you don't like being called by your sister's name. Even if you're trying to deceive someone," Po smiled. The slightly smaller Tigress-formed Aku looked away.

"Ugh," She said, seeming to be a little embarrassed she had been seen through so easily.

"So why did you come here?" Po asked.

"To lead you to your doom, what else?" Aku retorted.

"But really, why did you come here," Po asked, "Is it because you heard us talking about you?" Aku stayed silent. Po knew he couldn't touch her so he had to say something that would really get her attention. "Or is it that you wanted to see me?" Aku scoffed.

"Don't get your hopes up panDA!" Aku exclaimed sharply. His smirking face was very close to hers. Now what Aku had been hiding was apparent. She was hiding her blush. "Why are you so close," She asked quivering a bit.

"Do you miss me," Po asked in a joking manner. Po was completely out of character.

"I thought you liked the tiger," She said quietly.

"I do," He managed to say huskily, "And you coming as Tigress doesn't help your case." Po tried to hold her hand, but it phased through. "It's a shame I can't touch you. Stay a while. We can talk a bit."

"I...um... I have to go," Aku said, disappearing into the air. Po breathed out. Whew! That was totally out of his comfort zone. He turned around to see Tigress leaning in the doorway. His eyes got wide.

"What was that?" Tigress asked with a smirk. "I imagine you were talking to Aku, from what I heard, but I never thought I'd see you talk like that."

"I was just trying to get her off guard. I just had to use my panda charms," Po said coming closer to Tigress. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"'Panda Charms?'"

"Yeah, it was pretty out of my comfort zone," Po said becoming nervous a little after Tigress laughed. Tigress smirked as she came closer to his face. Po stood stiff as she gently grazed her hand over his arm.

"And if I were going to use my 'tiger charms'," Tigress cheekily said, "Would you be able to withstand it?"

"Um..." Po gulped. Tigress smiled, stepping back a bit, and patting him on the shoulder.

"Goodnight Po," Tigress said. Po sighed out of relief.

"Goodnight."

Off in the jungle, Aku was having trouble steadying herself. "That did not just happen," She told herself.

"I've never seen you this...flustered before," said a voice behind her. Aku knew that voice.

"I wasn't flustered. I was just...thrown off that he would do that," Aku replied.

"Well, pandas are unpredictable," Hikari answered. "So why were you down there trying to act like me? I thought you absolutely hated me and everything about me."

"I don't have to tell you," Aku replied sharply.

"Well, you're right about that," Hikari said. Hikari could see Po and Tigress were talking. "You know, she was listening right."

"Of course, I know."

"Well, don't you think that what happened would be very...unusual for Po to do?"

"It was...very," Aku stubbornly said, not willing to admit her sister was right. Hikari sighed. She knew that Aku wouldn't be open much.

"Well, I think they're good together. And I know Po really wants you to be his friend and I am his friend as well."

"Really," Aku turned around with a smirk on her face. "Then why has he only called me and not you?"

"You've come to him three times. He only called you once," Hikari reminded her.

"And?" Aku challenged. Hikari sighed again.

"Listen, Po just wants to be friends with everyone. And the reason why he's spending more time to be friends with you is that he wants to be your friend as well." Hikari said. Then she whispered to herself, "Just like me." She didn't think Aku heard it because she didn't react. Hikari was about to go away.

"I don't hate you," Aku muttered. Hikari stopped.

"What?"

"I don't hate you," Aku said louder. "I've...never hated you." Hikari jumped for joy as Aku rolled her eyes. Hikari hugged her sister. "That doesn't mean that we're the best of friends," Aku said pushing her away.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad you don't hate me," Hikari said gleefully. "Well, I'll see you later sis." Then she disappeared. Aku huffed out of annoyance but smiled a bit.

 **Continued...**


	10. Hikari

Hikari

* * *

RIPP!

"Don't you dare cover your eyes, Po," Tigress said annoyed. Po resisted the urge. Tigress and Po were out in the jungle trying to find some building materials. The hut had taken some blows and Po had come up with a plan to rebuild it and make it bigger. That's what they were doing until a piece of branch tore at her worn vest. Now her whole toned abdomen was showing. It showed some of the chest wrappings while the vest clothing still covered her chest. Tigress was now starting to wish she did bring some clothes. She quickly tore off the rest of the fabric. "Let's just focus on getting the supplies," Tigress grumbled. Po noticed her sudden change in attitude when her vest tore. Before they were casually talking. Now Tigress was silent.

"Why does it bother you that I cover my eyes so much?" Po asked. Tigress stopped and sighed.

"Po, I know that I'm not that ideal woman and I know to a certain degree my body might disgust you but-"

"WHAT! No! I cover my eyes because I don't want you to think I'm a gawking pervert. Your body is absolutely beautiful and you are too, which is why-"

"Wait. You think I'm beautiful," Tigress asked.

"Of course," Po stated plainly. Tigress's face had a hint of pink around her nose.

"Oh," was all she could say. "Um... let's get that tree and bring it back." Po nodded, clueless as to Tigress's sudden change in topic. They collected the needed materials and went back to the hut.

"Good, we have all the needed materials. Po and Tigress, why don't you go to the Easy River to get some water?" Master Shum instructed. So, Tigress and Po got the buckets and containers and went to the Easy River. It got that name because it was there that the guys would usually relax down the current. It was big enough to cover Po, yet slow enough to relax a good four minutes before the current moved you a great distance. Master Monkey was trying to build a channel from there to the hut so they wouldn't have to walk all the way there. Po noticed on the way there that Tigress was silent.

"Tigress, you're quieter than usual. What's wrong?" Po asked.

"Nothing," She simply stated. Po thought about it.

"Is it what I said? I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable-"

"No, no, it was just...different," Tigress slowly said, "I've never been called beautiful before."

"What? No. You have got to be the most beautiful person I know," Po said taking her hands into his. Tigress was speechless.

"Um..." she stuttered. Then she saw something behind Po. "Look it's Crane." Po turned around to see a distant white speck.

"What do you know, it is Crane."

"It is? Oh, I mean it is." Tigress recovered. The two ran over to Crane. It was when they finally got to him that Po noticed something off.

"You're not Crane," Po said.

"How do you know?" Tigress and the Crane look-alike asked.

"Crane isn't that short. Hikari?" Po guessed. Hikari smiled.

"Yep, I know coming as Tigress would be weird for both of you so I came as another friend of yours," Hikari beamed brightly. "It's good to meet you, Master Tigress."

"It's good to meet you. Um... Po, is this the Celestial friend that you were talking to two days ago?"

"Oh no. That was my sister Aku. I'm a friend of Po's," Hikari smiled.

"So why are you here?" Po asked.

"Well, it's about time that Master Tigress see me so as to help you against Aku," Hikari said, "Also, Aku told me something wonderful."

"What could that possibly be," Tigress asked.

"She said she didn't hate me," Hikari said joyfully.

"Not that this isn't great news, but why are you so giddy about it," Po asked. Hikari's happy smile became a sad frown.

"Well, Aku hasn't always been like this. She used to be a good Celestial like me. As we got older, something got in between us. Aku changed and became distant from me. I don't know why." Po offered a smile.

"I'm sure she'll come around," Po said.

"It's been ten years since that change, though. The last time she came to you was the first time we actually had a discussion in those ten years."

"You mean that you two haven't talked for years and you're on the same island?" Tigress asked. Hikari nodded. Even though Tigress hadn't met Hikari for long, she already shared Po's need to see her happy due to the fact that her sad mood really bothered her. "Let's get going to the Easy River," Changing the subject.

"Yeah," Po agreed. "How is it that you sound exactly like Crane? And how do you know about Crane?"

"A Celestial can peer into the mind of a person and figure which person to copy," Hikari replied, slowly returning to her cheerful demeanor.

"Why did you come as Crane?" Tigress asked. Hikari's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Well, Po told me to stop coming as you, so I decided to come as the tall bird."

"Why did Po want you to stop coming like me," Tigress asked.

"That's not important," Po hastily interrupted, "Look, we're at the river." Tigress was left confused as Hikari giggled. As Tigress and Po were carrying back the full containers, a question came into Po's head. "Hikari, you said that meditation is how a Celestial can make a person feel things. How far does that go?"

"What do you mean, Po?" Hikari cautiously asked.

"When I was fighting Aku when she was Tai-Lung, she stopped the sword with her hand. How can that be?" Po asked.

"Oh," Hikari relaxed a bit. "A Celestial can touch things, not people without meditation. We can even paralyze some of the muscles in the body to make it seem like it's real."

"You could do that?" Tigress asked.

"Of course, that's why it's dangerous meditating. It leaves that part of the brain vulnerable to things like that," Hikari warned. Then Hikari seemed to become a little anxious. "Po, that stuff you were talking to Aku about, why did you do it like that?"

"You mean when she last came to me? I guess I was just wanting her to let down her guard a bit," Po said. He put down the container and looked at Hikari. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just looked like you liked being with her," Hikari said.

"Oh, I just wanted her to become one of my friends," Po explained.

"Really, you'd like a person you can never touch and can only come to you for a few times? No offense," Tigress apologized to Hikari.

"None was taken," Hikari answered. "I was actually going to ask the same question."

"Of course," Po said happily, "It doesn't matter to me what you are. I just want to help people." Hikari brightly smiled.

"Thanks, Po," Hikari said.

"Why did it bother you that he was talking to Aku?" Tigress asked. Hikari became nervous.

"Well, I-"

"Were you jealous of Aku?" Tigress asked with a smirk on her face. The crane panicked.

"Um... I have to go," Hikari said, disappearing. Po glared at Tigress.

"What was that for?"

"I was just curious. It seemed funny to me that she would care what her sister was doing," Tigress continued to smirk. Po shook his head.

"Women," Po muttered, "So complex they confuse each other."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Po smiled. "Come on, let's get these things back to the hut."

 **Continued...**


	11. Sisters

Sisters

* * *

The house was finally complete. It took a week for it to work, but it finally worked. Hikari was the only Celestial that repeatedly came back to Po and Tigress, but she wouldn't allow herself to be seen to Master Shum, Mai, and Monkey. Much to Po's annoyance, Tigress allowed her to appear like her as long as she was a bit shorter than her so Po would know the difference. It had already been ten days since the gang got to the island and Po was still trying to understand the situation between Hikari and Aku. He also had another dilemma; Tigress's clothes. They began to deteriorate faster than usual. Tigress now just left the vest open, showing the chest wrappings. Her pants were now very short, several inches above her knees. This didn't bother anyone except Po. Master Shum was too old to care, Monkey was too busy trying to woo Mai, and Mai was a girl. Po had a suspicion that Aku was behind all of this because it didn't make sense that Mai still had her ragged royal dress on and Tigress's clothes were wearing away by the day. "Why do you have to leave it open?" Po exclaimed with a blush. Tigress and Po were at the beach looking for something for Monkey's water canal.

"My vest is shrinking and this is the only way for me to walk around comfortably. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Tigress said."Po, why does it bother you so much?"

"I told you, I don't want to be disrespectful," Po blushed. Tigress stepped closer to him.

"And if I don't mind," Tigress asked. Po stubbled.

"I...um...It's just that... you look very...sexy like that," Po said blushing bright red. Tigress blushed as well.

"Oh," Tigress replied. "Thanks. Hey! There's the piece we need." She picked up a long piece of coconut branch. "Come on, let's get back to the house." They went to the house to see Monkey carving away at a piece of the long canal. Mai was with him.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Monkey said with shaky confidence, "At least, it should." Tigress presented the piece to Monkey. Monkey put it into the canal. After that, he put the other half of the piece of palm onto the carved piece to prevent leaves falling into it. "Okay Master Shum, turn it on," Monkey instructed. Master Shum opened the little chute and water came into the big jug they made.

"It works," Master Shum replied. Monkey celebrated, dancing around. Mai jumped up and hugged him. Monkey blushed as he enjoyed the hug. Tigress and Po just looked on smiling.

"Well, I think we all need to test out our new water system," Tigress said, going to the hut. Po decided to go back to the beach. He crossed his legs and began meditating.

"I hope this works," Po sighed.

"What works," Said a voice behind him. Po looked back to see Tigress. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. She even seemed to be the same height.

"Nothing, I'm just trying something," Po said, making sure not to stare at her. Tigress squatted down and rubbed his shoulders.

"Come on, tell me," She said in a sweet voice. Too sweet. Po grabbed her hand. It felt real, but he knew better.

"Gotcha Aku," Po smirked.

"DARNIT!" Aku muttered. "How do you know it's me?"

"I know you," Po said standing up, "And I want to talk to you."

"Why didn't you just call me? Why did you have to meditate to do it," Aku asked. Po was a bit nervous. The tiger came closer to Po, resting her hands on Po's chest. "Do you want me to make you feel things?" She smirked.

"No," Po said stepping back. "I want to know one thing and you have to promise you'll tell me." Aku looked at him unsurely.

"Why?" She demanded to know.

"Because I want to know something about you and you have to be completely honest with me. And you can't run away from it," Po conditioned. Aku could have backed out, but she was curious. Po had risked feeling some pain or hurt to meditate and get her to come to him. Something was up.

"Okay," Aku replied.

"Promise on your...well, is it soul or spirit? I don't know."

"I promise on my...celestial-ness that I will answer the question fully and honestly," Aku said. "Now what is it?"

"Why do you not get along with your sister?" Po asked. Aku was cornered. She tried to make a move, but Po held her hand. "You promised."

"I don't you have to tell you," She snapped.

"I want to know."

"You don't know anything about us, about me!"

"Then tell me. Why do you hate your sister?"

"I don't hate my sister! I just don't get along with her."

"Then why do you not get along with her?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT HER!" Aku shouted. Po could see Aku's eyes tear up. She snatched her hand out of Po's hand but only walked away from him a few feet.

"Why does it matter if you're not like her?" Po asked. Aku sighed.

"In the Celestial realm, people just assumed we were the same. But they always thought I was like my sister. And anytime I didn't match up with my sister, they would tease me and ask me why I couldn't be like my sister. Her cheery smile and my mischievous smile were confused as the same. I like surprising people and pulling pranks on people. Hikari doesn't. Everyone saw her as the special child and me," Aku teared up. "I felt like I was nothing. Now that we're older and we live on this island, I don't want to talk to her or even know she exists. She's made me feel like I was nothing." Po rested his hand on Aku's shoulder. Aku turned around and hugged Po, crying.

"I know she doesn't want you to feel that way," Po sighed.

"AND I DON'T!" Shouted a person behind Po's back. Po and Aku looked to see Hikari as a white crying tigress. "I never wanted you to feel that way. I never thought you felt that way. You were always so confident and sure of yourself. I looked up to you." Hikari hung her head. "I didn't think you felt that way. If I knew, I... I wouldn't have bothered you so much. I would have been there for you like you were there for me." Aku was confused.

"When was I there for you?" She asked.

"Every time I was secretly sad or hurt, you would come and surprise me. I would argue with you because you frightened me, but we would always laugh it off. Ever since we've been on this island...I've missed you being there. Now I realize why. I'm sorry." Hikari then felt arms around her. She then realized that Aku was hugging her.

"I shouldn't have been so jealous of you. I'm sorry. I was so focused on the negative that I forgot to be your sister. No matter what, I'll always be your sister,"Aku said comfortingly. Hikari smiled brightly as she hugged back. Aku released her sister and looked at Po's smiling face. "Thanks, Po. Thanks for ending a needless feud. We're forever in your debt." Po waved it off.

"Please, I'm always here to help," Po smiled. Po was surprised when both Aku and Hikari hugged him. Po smiled and hugged back.

"Po," Tigress called. Po looked to where Tigress popped out of the forest. Po looked around to see Aku and Hikari gone. Tigress came to Po. "Food's ready. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just settled a dispute," Po smiled as if a major burden had been lifted. Tigress was confused but smiled a bit nonetheless.

 **Continued...**


	12. Love Practice

Love Practice

* * *

"The time that the boat is coming is fast approaching," Master Shum said. "It's been 15 days that you have been on this island. If the boat is to come back, we're going to need the rowboat."

"That's right," Po said out loud.

"We're not going back to the creepy part of the island, right?" Monkey said timidly.

"You don't have to come with us, Monkey. You and Mai can stay here. Master Shum, Tigress, and I will go to the other side of the island. It should take us only four days since we know where we're going," Po explained.

"You're okay with that, right Mai?" Master Shum asked.

"Of course, father. Master Monkey and I will have no problems," Mai smiled.

"Hehe, yeah no problems," Monkey chuckled nervously. Po patted him on the back.

"Have fun," Po said teasingly. Monkey gulped as they went out the house. The female monkey looked at Monkey's face.

"Hey, Master Monkey," She asked, "Why are you always so...nervous? The Dragon Warrior told me that you're the most fun-loving person of the team, second to himself."

"Oh, it's nothing really. And just Monkey will do," Monkey replied scratching the back of his head.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? Because you seem to be nervous around me." Mai asked. Monkey's eyes darted around.

"Actually, I guess you do, but not in the way you think. I... I think you're very pretty," Monkey confessed. Mai's eyes widened.

"Wow, um...thank you. You're very handsome yourself," Mai replied with a smile. Monkey goofily smiled back, making Mai giggle.

Meanwhile, Hikari watched as the three went to get the boat. She forgot about them and began pacing around the jungle trying to figure out a plan. "Hello, sis."

"AHH!" Hikari jumped. "Aku, don't sneak up on me like that." Aku's eyebrow rose.

"Celestials can hear other Celestials miles away. How could you not hear me?" Aku asked.

"I'm sorry, I've been preoccupied thinking," Hikari replied, returning to pacing.

"About what?"

"Po and the others leave in 15 days, right?" Aku nodded. "Well, I've been thinking that we should do something for Po. I mean, considering he brought us together."

"I like it, but what can we give him," Aku asked.

"That's why I'm thinking," Hikari sighed. Then she stopped pacing, looked Aku in the eye, and grinned deviously.

"Wow. That's how I look when I smile like that? Yikes!" Aku said.

"I know exactly what to give Po," Hikari smirked.

"What?"

"Tigress." Aku's eyes grew and her mouth formed a smile.

"I love it, but how do we get them together?" Aku asked.

"You know how Celestials can make things move but not people? We'll use that to our advantage. As you have already used that to take parts of Tigress's clothing."

"Okay, I admit I did that," Aku confessed. "But if we're going to get them together, we should make sure we don't mess this up."

"Right," Hikari nodded. Then she came up with a better idea, "Why don't we practice?"

"Who do we-" Aku stopped herself, "The monkeys?" Hikari nodded. Aku threw her arm around her sister. "And you said you don't have a mischievous bone in your body."

"Let's get to work," Hikari said. With that, the two sisters disappeared to start their plan. Mai and Monkey were working around the house. Master Monkey was fixing the roof of the house while Mai was fixing the rooms. Aku, unseen by Monkey and Mai, removed Monkey's footing, causing him to tumble down the roof house, right at the front down, and onto his back.

"Monkey, are you okay?" Mai asked, running outside. Hikari caused her to trip and she landed right onto Monkey. The two looked intently at each other.

"Sorry about that," Mai chuckled nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just slipped," Monkey stammered. Mai quickly got off of Monkey and helped him up. "I think I've done enough with the roof. How about we take a break." Mai agreed. They went into the house and they sat down in the room. "So, I was wondering Mai," Monkey started in a nervous rant, "Have you ever had any...um...friends before this?"

"Of course, being the daughter of Master Shum, you get a lot of respect. I've never had a problem with friends."

"I mean...um...boyfriends," Monkey shyly said. Mai blushed.

"Oh, that," Mai stumbled, "I...never had the time for relationships."

"Why?"

"Because I helped most of the academies students. I never really thought much about getting into a relationship," Mai replied.

"Oh," Monkey said dejected.

"But I would be open to starting my first one," Mai answered. Hikari and Aku sat cross-legged on the roof. Aku pouted.

"These two are harder to get together then I thought," She huffed.

"No worries, I know just what to do to make them fall for each other," Hikari said, noticing the clouds rolling overhead. She played around with the lighting in the hut until finally she made it seem like Mai glowed. Monkey caught himself staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just... you look very pretty," Monkey said sheepishly. Mai blushed.

"Thank you," Mai said, "But I think you've already said that." Mai put up the dishes. "Monkey, do you have any relationships back home?"

"No, I'm single," Monkey said with a laugh, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Would you be open to a relationship?"

"Yeah," Monkey replied. Mai took a deep breath.

"What about me?"

"What?" Monkey asked.

"What?" Aku and Hikari said from a distance. They didn't count on her being that direct.

"What about me? I mean, I know that we've only met 15 days ago but if...when we get back, would you be open to going out as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mai said shyly. Mai saw his shocked face. "I'm sorry, I was too forward."

"No, no, no! I... I want to date you as well," Monkey said. Mai held her gaping mouth. It grew into a smile as Mai ran over to hug Monkey, but she accidentally tackled him to the ground. "Hehe, weren't we just in this position?" Monkey joked. Mai laughed as she hugged him.

"What no kiss?" Aku complained. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Not on the first date. Give it some time," Hikari said. "Besides, we're guaranteed to get a kiss with Po and Tigress."

"Okay, now that we have our strategy down, we have to wait for Po and Tigress," Aku said.

"Okay then, and no messing with Tigress's clothes. She's already lost a lot," Hikari conditioned. Aku was about to speak but Hikari beat her to it. "And no messing with PO'S clothing either!"

"Darnit," Aku grumbled.

"Should I be concerned that you want to see him without clothes?" Hikari looked at her sister.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm just trying to make it enjoyable for Tigress. I have no desire for Po," Aku smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that Tigress wouldn't be..."enjoying" that."

"You don't know that," Aku replied. Hikari shook her head. "I'm kidding. I would never do that. Come on, let's get everything set up."

 **Continued.**


	13. The Cave

The Cave

* * *

"Really? Wow, I'm glad for you two. How did this happen?" Po asked when they got back.

"I don't know, it just kind of did," Monkey explained. Po smirked to himself. He had an idea of what exactly happened.

"Well, I'm very happy for you and Mai. And I know that Master Shum is relieved too," Po said. Monkey's eyes widened.

"He knew!"

"Of course, he knew. He was married, remember? He knows exactly what it's like to be in love with someone," Po replied, laughing at Monkey's worried face. "Well, I'm glad you two tie things up finally." Po went off to the beach. He looked around to make sure he was alone. "Hikari?" He called. No reply. "Hikari?" Still no one. Po tried something different. "Aku?" No response. "Aku!" He called. The two Celestials didn't come to him. Po scratched his head. Then he heard someone coming. "Tigress?" He asked unsurely. Tigress placed her hand on Po's shoulder. Po sighed relieved, but his worried face still showed.

"What's wrong? I heard you trying to call Aku and Hikari," Tigress said.

"I was just going to see what they were up to. But I don't see them," Po replied worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine," Tigress proposed. But Po still seemed unnerved. Tigress thought to herself. "You said that Aku stopped being...mischievous, right?"

"That's not completely true but she has stopped trying to scare me. Of course, she's been trying to do some other things to me, but-"

"What I'm saying is that it's okay to meditate, right?" Po looked at her.

"Not really," He said cautiously, "Even when we're far from Hikari and Aku's influence, we still have to worry about OTHER Celestials. They're not always as changeable as Aku. But that does give me an idea." Po sat down in the sand and began to meditate. He did this for a while but nothing happened. He finally gave up. "Something's wrong. I meditated and they're not here."

"Do you want to look for them," Tigress asked. It was very improbable that they would be able to find a Celestial but Tigress was willing for Po's sake. Po got back up.

"Not yet. Let's get some rest first. If anything they're just playing around with me." Po hoped. Po went back to the hut but noticed that Tigress wasn't following him. "Tigress?"

"I'll come in a moment. I just want to do my exercises," Tigress explained. Po nodded and left her. Tigress sat down in the sand, crossed her legs and meditated. "Maybe they'll come to me," She thought to herself. She meditated for a while.

"You needed me?" Said a voice. Tigress opened her eyes to see Po sitting in front of her. But it didn't seem like Po. The panda looked more muscular and less round in the cheeks. He was also wearing black pants.

"Hikari?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Aku then." the panda nodded. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Aku said.

"Why aren't you coming to Po?"

"My sister is busy doing something...special and I was waiting for YOU to call me," Aku said. Tigress kept glancing around the panda's body. Aku noticed this. "Like what you see, kitty?" Tigress shook herself and growled at the smirking Celestial.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Tigress asked.

"Just bored," Aku smiled. Tigress sighed.

"Why did you come as Po?"

"Because you like him," Aku stated.

"What?! I...I don't know what you're talking about," Tigress spluttered.

"Are you sure? Because the only thing that I've changed about my appearance is my pants. Everything else is an exact replica," Aku said.

"So, you're not in trouble?"

"Of course not. Celestials can't get into mortal danger. That's a people's thing," Aku brushed off. Tigress rolled her eyes. Aku stood up. "Well, I bid you farewell. And don't worry, I'll be around to make sure that Po isn't worried," Aku said disappearing. Tigress grumbled.

"Now I understand why these two are so annoying to Po," She muttered. She went to the hut where Po was about to start packing.

"Oh, Tigress! You finished early," Po smiled.

"I did. Don't worry about Aku and Hikari, they're fine." Tigress said. Po looked at her confused. "I met Aku on the beach. She says that she's just bored and she just wanted to talk to me." Po raised an eyebrow at her.

"About what?" He asked.

"Just random rambling," Tigress nervously said. Po decided to leave it at that.

"And Hikari's okay too?" Po asked, unpacking the things.

"Yes, she's busy with some... celestial thing, I guess," Tigress said. She took the time to notice Po. Aku was right. Po's frame was slimmer. He was less round in the cheeks, both front, and back. Tigress shook her head. She couldn't think of something that vulgar.

"Tigress?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You were shaking your head a lot," Po said.

"It's fine. I was just... thinking about something. Um, let's just go inside and rest," Tigress suggested. Po being clueless just followed her in. Hikari and Aku sat on the roof of the hut and just did a victorious hand clap.

"What's our next phase?"Aku asked. Hikari thought about it.

"I know!" She said excitedly. She whispered her plan to Aku. Aku's face slowly turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I like that. I really like that," She said.

The next morning, Po was the first one to get up and get outside the hut. There, he saw a female tigress at the door. Knowing Tigress was in her room, Po yawned and simply asked, "And you are?"

"Hikari, and I need you and Master Tigress to do something for me," She smiled. Fully awake, Po asked what it was. "There something wrong in the cave in the mountain. Something weird is going on there and Aku doesn't claim responsibility for it."

"What's going on?" Po asked.

"It seems like the cave has a mind of its own. Fires and torches are lit without anyone knowing." Hikari explained.

"And you want Tigress and I to go to it?" Po asked. Hikari nodded. "Why?"

"It's better if you only go in twos. Also, make sure you bring the Truth Katana with you. It may help you," Hikari said. With that, she disappeared. Po turned around to see Tigress standing right behind him.

"AHHH!"

"SHHH! The others are asleep," She hushed him.

"Well, don't scare me like that then," Po argued. She smirked. "Hikari and Aku need our help. There's a cave where I met Hikari and she says that something strange has been going on in there."

"Something strange enough for Celestials?" Tigress asked. Po nodded. "Something doesn't seem right."

"I know, but it's worth looking into. Plus, we only have ten more days on this island. It wouldn't hurt to check it out," Po reasoned. Tigress was still uneasy about it. Then she noticed Po looking at her. She didn't know what he was looking at.

"Po? What are you looking at?" She asked. Po's head snapped up.

"What? Nothing! I was just... lost in thought," Po recovered. "Come on, let's get going." With that, Po strapped the sword onto his waist and they both set out to the cave making sure to leave a note for the others. They walked through the dense forest. The trees got taller and taller the nearer they got to the mountain. Finally, they saw the cave. It was as dark as ever and seemed to go on forever. Tigress lit a torch she brought. The fire illuminated the dark cavern of the cave. They went inside the cave. "Wow, it's bigger than I remember."

"Why were you and Hikari here?" Tigress asked.

"I followed her here. I don't know why she said that there were strange things going on here. Everything seems normal," Po said. Just then, a major gust of the wind from the cave blew out the torch that Tigress had.

"You were saying," Tigress said in the pitch blackness. They were deep in the cave when this happened. They couldn't even see the entrance now. "So now that we can't see, how do we get around?" Just then, a line of orange light came from the ceiling. Tigress and Po looked up to see shining crystals in the cave ceiling.

"Glowing rock? That must be the fire that Hikari was talking about," Po said.

"They must lead to a way out of here," Tigress said pointing in the direction of the crystals. They started walking down that way.

"So... what was it like speaking to Aku? I know she can be a handful sometimes," Po chuckled.

"She was... interesting."

"How did she come to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like who did she come as? A snake, a monkey?" Po asked. Tigress was silent for a while.

"She came as you," Tigress answered. Po was surprised.

"Well, that had to be strange," Po chuckled a bit nervously.

"Is she always that...suggestive?" Tigress asked.

"Well, in the time I've come to know her, yes," Po replied. They became silent for a while.

"Why don't you like it when Hikari comes like me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I was curious," Tigress explained. Po was nervous.

"Well, wouldn't you be uncomfortable to see someone just like you. And it's not Hikari I have a problem with. It's Aku," Po grumbled.

"Why does it bother you?" Po was silent. "Is it because of how she is?" Po was silent again. "Is it because she looks like me but acts suggestively that makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes," Po said.

"Why?" Po couldn't really answer that question. Tigress seemed to understand that. "What is this cave for?" Tigress asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I don't know," Po said. Then he remembered the sword. "Maybe the sword will tell us." Po pulled out the katana and read the sword. 'Love shines brightest in the dark.' "Well, that doesn't help us," Po muttered. Aku, being invisible to both of them, made both Tigress and Po trip on to each other. Po's reddened face was mere millimeters from Tigress's blushing expression. Tigress had fallen on top of Po. They were extremely close together. It was at this time that Tigress saw how green Po's eyes were and how warm his body felt. Po could swear that the cave was playing tricks on him. The orange lights from the ceiling were dim in comparison to Tigress's eyes. The amber in her eyes did seem to convey a fiery passion in her. "Sorry," Po whispered. His breath tickled her lips. That's how physically close they were.

"It's okay," Tigress replied. She shook herself awake, though she was already wide awake. She jumped up off of Po and helped him up.

"Thanks," Po said. "Um... let's keep going." So they did in awkward silence. When they finally got to the middle of the cave, they saw something that was very...interesting.

 **Continued...**


	14. Love in the Cave

Love in the Cave

* * *

"A big bed," Po said. "Why would a bed be here in the middle of a cave?" There in the center of the maze in the cave was a bed, a chest, and a table. "Why do I have the sense that Aku and Hikari are playing a practical joke on me?"

"Maybe because of Aku's mischief and Hikari's joyful attitude. That and she always wants unity." Tigress said. Then she looked at the top of the bed. "'The Cave of Lovers'. That must be the name of this cave," Tigress blushed. Po blushed too. He groaned.

"I knew it!" Po grumbled. "We came all this way for nothing. Just for some kind of joke." Po was frustrated. He sat down on the bed.

"Why do you think Hikari wanted us to come here?" Tigress asked. Po started to blush brighter. "Po, I think there's something you want to tell me. Something that both Aku and Hikari want you to tell me." Po was silent for a while.

"You would hate me," Po sighed. Tigress sat next to Po.

"Po, there is nothing you can say that will make me hate you. Even if you were to say you hate me I wouldn't hate you," Tigress said comfortingly. "Look, obviously, the Celestials have been affecting us ever since we've gotten on this island. And I believe in your theory that Aku has been taking away my clothes. But they must be doing this for a reason. Just tell me."

"It's hard to put into words," Po sighed.

"Do you want to play charades?" Tigress joked.

"Heh, no," Po smiled a bit.

"But at the very least try to show me," Tigress asked. Po turned his body towards Tigress. Without warning, Po kissed Tigress on the lips. Tigress was so shocked and surprised. She smacked Po across the face. Po pulled back, holding his slapped cheek.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry," Tigress quickly said, rubbing his sore cheek. "It was a reflex. You startled me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Po started to rub his sore jaw.

"Aw, you still hit hard," Po murmured. Tigress smiled.

"So...what was the kiss for?" Tigress asked. She knew why but she now wanted him to tell her.

"I love you, Tigress. I've had a crush on you ever since I first met you and then I knew I was actually in love with you."

"Po," Tigress paused for a moment. Then her face turned into a smile. "I love you, too. It just took me a...replica of you to let it finally make sense." Tigress still rubbed Po's cheek. "Let's try that again." With that, Tigress kissed Po this time. Po was shocked but slowly eased into the kiss. Tigress pushed Po down on his back as they still kissed each other on the bed. When they finally pulled away. Tigress yawned.

"It must be around nighttime. We did spend a lot of time getting here," Po reasoned. "Want to stay here for the night?" Tigress nodded. She cuddled into Po's embrace. "I never knew that you could be this affectionate."

"You're saying I'm not affectionate?"

"No, I'm just saying you usually show it in different ways. Like always worrying about me," Po smiled. Tigress smiled too.

"Well, I can be affectionate in other ways," Tigress said as she finally drifted asleep. Po did the same.

The next day, Po woke with Tigress in his arm. The orange crystals still shone brightly. He remembered what happened yesterday. He saw how Tigress was starting to wake up, but he decided to do something. He tried kissing her, but Tigress's Kung Fu instincts kicked in and kicked him off the bed. "OW!" Po cried.

"Sorry, instincts," Tigress apologized, looking down at the fallen panda.

"Okay, new rule. You are the one who starts the kiss. I'm not doing anything else," Po said, getting up from the ground. Tigress smiled as she got off the bed and kissed him. "And all I was trying to do was give you a good morning kiss," Po groaned, rubbing his sore bottom. Tigress then noticed the chest at the bottom of the bed. Po had noticed it before but he hoped that Tigress wouldn't see it.

"What's this?" Tigress curiously asked.

"Um... probably nothing," Po awkwardly said. Knowing that this was the Cave of Lovers, Po had a sneaky suspicion he knew what was in the chest. Tigress ignored Po and lifted the chest's lid open.

"There are clothes in here," Tigress said.

"Just clothes?" Po asked. Tigress pulled out a royal red dress that seemed to be the perfect dress for beach vacations. And it just so happened to fit her. "There's just clothes in there?" Po asked again.

"Yes, and most of them are my size. I can finally get out of these torn rags."

"Oh thank goodness," Po gave a great sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, Po?"

"I thought something else was in the chest."

"What?"

"Never mind," Po nervously said, "Just change into the dress so we can get out of here."

"Are you going to be watching me dress," Tigress smirked smugly. Po blushed bright red.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to... I mean it... Ugh!" Po just stopped and turned around, placing his hands over his eyes. Tigress giggled a bit and changed into the red flowing dress.

"Okay," Tigress said, grabbing the stuff. "Let's get out of here." Suddenly, a big boulder in the back of the room opened up and showed the way out.

"Well, that was convenient," Po said. They went out the cave to see that they came out just where they started. "This has to be the work of Hikari and Aku," Po muttered.

"Don't worry about them," Tigress said, "Let's just go home." With that, they went back to the hut. When they got there, they saw that Mai, Master Shum, and Monkey were all gone from the hut. Po and Tigress quickly surveyed the house.

"It doesn't seem like they fought a battle or anything. Where are they?" Po asked. Tigress looked down at the ground.

"Monkey tracks. They're heading for Easy River," Tigress said. With that, they ran after the tracks following it to the river, where they could see for themselves that the monkeys weren't in any danger.

"Hey, guys. You're back!" Monkey said from the relaxing floating device he made from wood.

"What are you guys doing?" Po asked.

"We're just taking some time off. We might as well because the boat should be here for a few days. We've got time," Monkey relaxed. Tigress and Po looked at each other.

"He's right. There isn't anything pressing at the moment," Po shrugged. "CANNONBALL!" Po shouted as he jumped into the water. Tigress shook her head as she sat down by the river. Mai was on the other side of the river and Master Shum was relaxing alongside her. Tigress smiled as Po rocked Monkey off his floating recliner and sank into the river. While the boys were horse playing around, Tigress sat back and sighed.

"Enjoying yourself," said two voices. Tigress immediately jumped and looked to her sides. On her left was a white tigress and on the right side was a panda.

"Hikari and Aku?" She asked.

"Yep!" they both said.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"We're just making sure that you're comfortable with the...arrangement with you and Po," Aku the panda smirked. Tigress blushed.

"I guess that you two had a hand in this," Tigress said.

"Of course," They both said.

"Why?"

"Because Po brought Aku and me together and we decided that he deserves a reward. Having you as his girlfriend," Hikari the white tigress smiled. Tigress blushed brighter. "So we ask again."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" They asked. Tigress was quiet for a while. She looked at Po swimming in the river as Monkey jumped from the shore and brought him down in the water. A smile came to her face as she finally replied.

"Very much," She said.

"Well, we're glad that you like the gift. And by the way," Aku smirked evilly, "You two could always use this place as a honeymoon spot. This island has some...special properties." Tigress blushed at the thought. She shook her head and glared at the two.

"Get out," She muttered. With that, the two laughing sisters disappeared. Then Po swam to Tigress. "Are you having fun?" she asked, trying to forget about her conversation with the sisters.

"Yeah, are you?" Po asked.

"A little bit," Tigress replied. Po offered his hand.

"Come in the water," Po said. "It will get your mind off of Hikari and Aku." Tigress tilted her head, trying to figure out how he knew. "I heard you talking to yourself."

"They really are annoying," Tigress muttered. Po chuckled.

"Come on, the water's great," Po offered. Tigress grabbed Po's hand. Suddenly, Po pulled Tigress into the water. As Tigress resurfaced, she splashed some water on Po's face. As they had their splashing fight, the three monkeys watched by the shore.

"I told you they were in love," Monkey said.

"Fine," Master Shum grumbled, "I'll pay you when we get back."

"They do look good together," Mai smiled.

 **Continued...**


	15. Going Back Home

Going Back Home

* * *

Po watched for the ship to come. In fact, the whole gang was here. The day had finally come for them to leave the island. "I hope we didn't miss it," Monkey said worriedly. Just then, they heard a flap of wings overhead. They looked up to see a big bird overhead. As the bird finally touched down on the sand, they knew who it was.

"Captain Hai!" Po said excitedly. Then he remembered something. "Are you Captain Hai?"

"On my mother's grave, I am! May her feathers rest in peace," He said removing his hat for a moment. "We've set anchor on the southeastern side of the island. It's the faster way to get off the island. I flew around to see if you were here. Is this all of you? The records say that there were more people on board the ship that Master Shum was on."

"My daughter and I are the only ones who survived, Captain," Shum sadly said.

"A tragedy indeed," Captain Hai said. "But I am glad that you are all safe." Then he looked around. "This place. She is...calmer than last I was here."

"We figured out the reason for the sightings. I don't believe that anyone will be bothered by this island again," Po said.

"But that doesn't mean that it's completely safe," Tigress spoke up. "It's best that we only let a few people come here at all." Captain Hai's smirk seemed to tell Tigress he knew why she said that. "So where's the ship?" She asked.

"It's not too far. Grab the rowboat and we'll be off," Captain Hai said, helping them with the rowboat.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to make sure we left with everything," Po said. With that, they left him alone. Po meditated for a while and then called, "Hikari, Aku."

"Yes?" Po turned around to see two tigresses; one with white robes, the other with black robes. Po smiled.

"I'm leaving," Po said.

"We'll miss you," Hikari replied, hugging him.

"Yeah, it won't be any more fun having no one to bother. But promise you and Tigress will come back to the island for the honeymoon," Aku winked. Po blushed.

"I would like to thank you for all of your help," Po smiled.

"We wouldn't be here without you, Po," they both said. Po chuckled.

"I will never forget you two," Po said.

"And we won't forget you, Po," They both said. Then they kissed Po on both sides of his face. With that, they vanished. For a while, all Po could hear was the crashing of the sea on the beach.

"Po," Tigress called, making sure he was okay. "We're ready to leave," Po smiled at her and took hold of her hand.

"Good, it's time we leave," Po sighed. With that, they got into the boat, got on the ship, and left for mainland China, leaving the mysteries and eeriness of Tanega Island behind them.

"There goes a special guy," Aku said as they watched the ship sail off.

"Yeah," Hikari sighed. "Don't worry, we'll have some fun without him."

The next day, Po was early to rise on the ship. He looked out on the open sea. The horizon seemed void of any land. The rising of the sun was absolutely stunning over the waters. This was an eventful journey, he told himself. "Are you okay?" Said a voice behind him.

"Hikari?" Po questioned as he turned around. He forgot he wasn't on the island anymore. "Oh, Tigress." She had changed into a new regular outfit that she had Captain Hai bring from the Jade Palace. Tigress rested her arms on the railing on the side of the boat as Po did. They both looked at the dazzling sunrise.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Tigress said. Po looked at Tigress.

"Not as pretty as you," Po said. Tigress smirked.

"You know those cheap pick-up lines don't work on me," Tigress said.

"I know, but I use them to make you laugh a bit. And so far it's working," Po smirked back. Tigress chuckled. They remained quiet for two minutes.

"It's been a really interesting journey," Tigress said. "I guess you can check this place off of your maps."

"Yeah," Po sighed.

"Are you sad about leaving the Celestials behind?" Tigress asked. Po breathed as he turned his back towards the sunrise.

"No, I'm actually scared of this relationship we have. Will it last? Will it end in disaster, as all my other attempts in life," Po sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tigress questioned, also turning her back.

"I make a lot of mistakes, Tigress. I don't want any of those mistakes causing us to split," Po said. Tigress's silence made Po all the more depressed.

"If you anticipate for the bad things in life, you'll never get the strength from the good things to overcome it," Tigress wisely said. "Po, you and I both know that this isn't going to be easy. But like this trip here, I'm going to enjoy the journey with you." Po signature grin showed.

"LAND HO! SHANGHAI HARBOR IN SIGHT!" Shouted the looker. Tigress and Po turned their attention to the front of the ship. They rushed over there to see the long hazy strip of land. Po smiled wearily.

"We're home," Po whispered.

"Not quite," said Captain Hai, strolling up to them. "You still have quite a journey ahead of you. My maps say your destination is five days from here. I've contacted an escort to accompany you back to the Jade Palace. The Masters of the High Council will be waiting for you there." The boat finally docked at the harbor. Monkey, Tigress, and Po all bowed to the captain.

"You've been a great help to us, Captain Hai," Tigress respectfully said, "We are in your debt." The big falcon laughed heartily.

"It is nothing to it. You have been an excellent company," Captain Hai replied. "All I can do is thank you for serving our grand country." They all left the ship and saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Crane, Su, you came to take us back?" Po said a little surprised.

"Yes, we are your escort, my liege," Su dramatically said with laughter in her tone. Po chuckled as he saw Crane roll his eyes. "And you must be Master Shum and his daughter..."

"Mai," the monkey replied. Crane noticed the position of the sun.

"Well, we better get to the Jade Palace," Crane said.

"There is much to tell everyone," Tigress spoke with her old authoritarian tone. "Let's get some supplies and get ready for the journey ahead." So they did. They made their way back to the Jade Palace. They stopped and camped out for the night. Crane was annoyed by Su's constant arguing.

"I'm just asking if you ever did something like that?" Su asked in her too innocent of a tone. Crane groaned.

"Why would I ever ask a woman who I don't know, 'Hey, do you want to talk about your feelings?' to her face?" Crane asked.

"I don't know. I'm just presenting ideas," Su smiled. Crane sighed with exhaustion.

"I'm going to bed," Crane said.

"Oh come on, we were just having some fun," Su called after him. As the crane left, Su yawned. "Well, I need to get some rest as well. Beauty like this doesn't come from skipping sleep." With that, Su went to her tent. Monkey, Mai, and Master Shum had already left for bed, leaving Po and Tigress at the campfire. They looked at each other awkwardly. Tigress stood up.

"We should get to bed," Tigress simply stated. Po nodded and sighed. Tigress noticed he wasn't too keen on going to bed. "Po, what's wrong?" She asked.

"How...secret do you want this relationship to be?" Po asked. Tigress seemed confused. "I don't want to embarrass you and publically tell everyone that we're together," Po whispered. He really didn't want anyone to know. Otherwise, he would have said it normally.

"Po, I'm not embarrassed by our relationship," Tigress said, bending down and resting her hand on Po's shoulder. Po's saddened face didn't change. Tigress finally sat down next to Po and hugged him. "Po, I love you. I'm not afraid of that." Po finally smiled.

"I love you, too. But," Po paused, causing Tigress to be a bit worried. "I do want to keep this a secret for a while."

"Why?"

"I just see a lot of people teasing us," Po grumbled. Tigress smiled a hint.

"That's okay with me," Tigress replied. "But what gave you the idea I was ashamed of our relationship?" Po looked away from her. He always did that when he was nervous.

"It's just... when we got back to the docks, you seem to slip right into your usual stern rigid and normally awesome self. On the island it seemed you were a bit...different, and I mean in a good way."

"I seemed closer to you," Tigress guessed. Po looked at her with shocked eyes. She was right. "I understand, and that was because there were only a few of us. I'm sorry for the confusion," she said plainly

"I'm alright with it. I was just worried that... it would cause us to misunderstand each other," Po replied. Tigress kissed him on the lips, causing Po to shortly muffle a surprised cry. Tigress pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"As long as you're you and I am me, we won't have that problem," Tigress assured. Po smiled. Tigress noticed Po still had the Truth Katana with him. "What are you going to do with that?" Tigress asked.

"I think I'm going to give it to the Hall of Heroes so other people will hear the story of Tanega Island," Po smiled. Tigress nodded. Po yawned tiredly. "Well, I'm going to bed."

 **Continued...**


	16. End

One Adventure End and Another Begins

* * *

The group finally made it to the Jade Palace. The place had a way never changing regardless of how many trips Po took. Granted that some of those trips did actually result in the Jade Palace to be almost destroyed, but that's a different story. "I forgot about these," Po groaned sucking air. He finally made it to the top step and collapsed. He panted hard. He felt a shadow over him. He opened his eyes to see Master Shifu's amused grin on his face.

"Welcome back, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said.

"Thanks, Master Shifu," Po puffed. Tigress, who came up, helped Po up, and Po bowed to his master. "We have returned with Master Shum and his daughter." Shifu's eyes widened as the old Kung fu monkey master came in the same castaway clothes he left the island with. His dignified stance, however, told Master Shifu that he was the missing Master Shum. The two bowed before each other.

"I am glad and...honestly surprised to see you safely here, Master Shum," Shifu said. Shum chuckled.

"I understand that many thought me to be deceased. I hope I won't have a problem returning to normalcy," Shum said. "I would like to thank your students for helping me find my way back and regaining my sanity. Without them, I surely would have perished." Shifu slowly nodded.

"Come in. The Council has gathered and awaits your full report on the nature of this 'Tanega Island'." Shum agreed and went in with Master Shifu. Po saw Monkey and Mai going back down the steps to go to the village. They must be sightseeing.

"I'm just saying, you seem a little agitated about the question," Su teased Crane as the two went into the courtyard. Crane groaned.

"For the last time, I'm not going to answer that question! It's a personal one," Crane grumbled.

"See, right there. That 'annoyed-ness'. I hear it's not good for your body," Su replied. Crane muttered under his breath.

"One of these days. One of these days. I shall fly away," Crane sighed. Su giggled leaving Tigress and Po confused.

"What exactly did you ask him," Po asked.

"Ah, I don't want to reveal that," Su said. Just then, Niko, the croc, and Wulf, the mountain cat, came to the three. "Ah, it's good to see your faces again. Even yours Wulf."

"Thanks, Su," Wulf smiled. He had gotten used to Su's behavior. "So, how was the island? Was it as mystifying as we thought it was."

"Yes, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was," Po confessed. "How were things here?"

"Good, except Crane getting bothered by Su," Niko said, raising his eyebrow at the expressive crane. Po sighed.

"Why do you torture Crane so much Su?" Po asked.

"I like him. He's funny," She said in a childish humor. Po face-palmed himself.

"Anyways, thank you for helping us with the maps," Po smiled. Niko gracefully bowed.

"Anytime for a fellow map enthusiast," The croc replied. "I have to go, though. Contact us if you need any more help."

"Me too," Wulf said, going down with Niko.

"Well, I've decided to stay here a bit. That way I'll have some more to report back to my bosses," Su said. Po looked at her confused.

"You work as a scribe?" Po asked.

"Of course, wasn't it obvious," Su said incredulously. Po rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with Master Tigress," Su wondered, pulling out a scroll and paint.

"Have fun," Po quickly hurried out, making sure Tigress didn't have time to object. He decided to find Crane, who was in his room, pacing around, trying to get off how annoying Su was. "Hey Crane," Po said with a bit more of a serious tone.

"Oh! Hi, Po."

"What's up?"

"I was just a little frustrated about how...immature and infuriating Su is!" Crane boiled over. Then he calmed down. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to speak badly about your friend."

"I know," Po sighed.

"Po? What's wrong?" Crane asked.

"I know that Su can be a bit much sometimes, but she really does like you," Po said.

"Yeah, it really shows."

"Give her some slack," Po compassionately said, "She lost her big brother when she was young. She really does like you like a brother." Crane felt enormously guilty as he sighed.

"You're right," Crane replied, "I shouldn't have judged her." Just then, Su was being brought back to Crane with Tigress carrying her.

"I believe this is yours," Tigress grumbled.

"Hey!" Su squirreled around.

"What did she ask you?"

" _Private_ stuff," Tigress sternly said.

"All I asked was what happened between Po and her," Su said, actually confused about why Tigress was so defensive about it.

"That's kind of private, Su," Po said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't know that." Tigress dropped the female crane on her feet. "Well, since my presence isn't welcomed I'll be leaving," Su managed to smirk at the two.

"Wait," Crane called her back. "Why don't you stay for a while? I can answer some more questions if you want." Su's eyes lit up.

"Really? Okay," She said, practically dragging the bird out. Tigress looked at Po's smiling face.

"What's with her?"

"I'll explain later," Po replied. "Why don't we get something to eat?" So they went to the kitchen where the rest of the Furious Five were. "Hey guys," Po said, looking in the cabin and going out the door.

"Wait, you're just going to leave us and not tell us about your adventure?" Viper asked. Po yawned.

"I'm tired. I need some rest," Po said. "Tigress will tell you about it." With that, he left. Tigress sat down to eat her small plate of food.

"So, what was the journey like?" Mantis asked.

"It was very...eventful," Tigress said blushing a bit. Mantis and Viper looked at each other confused. They all continued to eat in silence until- "UH!"

"What's wrong?" Viper asked, but Tigress didn't seem to hear them.

"What are you doing?" She asked to seemingly no one. "What do you mean 'changing'?"

"Is this...weird?" Mantis asked Viper.

"Very!" Viper whispered back. Tigress stood there looking angrily at nowhere. Then she blushed a bit more and stuttered.

"That's none of your business," Tigress exclaimed. "Okay, just come with me." Then she went out the room. Viper and Mantis couldn't believe their eyes.

"What just happened?" Mantis asked. Viper just shrugged. Meanwhile, Po was at the Peach Sapling Tree with his eyes closed and smiled easily. It had been an interesting adventure.

"Po," Tigress called. Po turned around.

"Oh, hey Tig-" He saw that there were two Tigresses. "Gres-" Then he saw three Tigresses "Ses! AHH!" Po jumped back. "What's going on!" Two of the Tigresses had broad wide smiles on their faces.

"Hello Po," They both said. Po recognized those voices.

"AKU! HIKARI!" Po exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, we already missed you on the island and we wanted to stay with you guys," Hikari smiled.

"Plus, it was getting boring without you," Aku smirked. Po was stumbling over stumblings.

"UBUANSTASNT ASHE OHSAT!" Po muttered nonsense trying to make sense of it all. Tigress smacked him across the face. "Thank you, I needed that. You guys can't live here!"

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Because people will think we're crazy for talking to two people who can't be seen!" Po said.

"You forget that they can make themselves seen to whomever they choose," Tigress mentioned.

"Thank you, Tigress, for reminding me of that," Po grumbled. He was trying to figure out a way NOT to have to live with these two. Then the two tigresses walked up to Po.

"Please, Po. We promise we'll behave, and we'll even show ourselves to your friends," Hikari brightly beamed.

"And I promise not to cause THAT much mischief," Aku said.

"And Tigress agreed to the idea," Hikari added. Po looked at Tigress, who simply nodded with an amused smile.

"Pleeeease," they said together with cute puppy eyes. Po looked over to Tigress. She was actually trying to imitate the twin sisters. Po gave in with a sigh.

"Curse the cuteness," He said under his breath. "Fine, you can stay. But you HAVE to show yourselves to everyone who lives at the Jade Palace."

"YAY!" They celebrated. They disappeared, probably going to show themselves to the others. Po groaned.

"This is going to be another adventure," Po said. Tigress walked up to Po.

"Are you sure you're ready for it?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Po smiled.

"What about the adventure between us?" Tigress felt Po's hands on her hips and pulled her in close to him.

"That adventure I look forward to," Po said. Tigress smiled back and kissed him. Then they heard a couple of screams from the kitchen.

"I think Aku and Hikari just made their introduction," Tigress observed. Po shook his head with a smile.

"Come on, let's make sure they haven't spooked them to death," Po said. As they walked down the mountain, Po said something that interested Tigress. "One thing is for sure."

"What's that?"

"This is one journey that I don't have a map for," Po joked. Tigress just smiled.

 **The End**


End file.
